


He Tastes Like Happiness

by bulletsfrank, thatonedudewiththename



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Chubby Sehni, Feeding Kink, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sweet/Hot, True Love, brief daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletsfrank/pseuds/bulletsfrank, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: Donghun knew that Sehyoon struggled with his weight and had to eat a very specific way and work out a lot in order to healthily maintain his weight, so heknewthat he could never indulge in that without hurting his feelings, but…And it wasn't like he hadn't seen him kind of pudgy; when they'd toured in the States a couple months ago, Sehyoon had been going through a hard time and had put on weight, and it looked good on him, especially with his short hair, but Donghun had never like, gotten off to that specifically.Well, maybe he had been a bit hornier for him then, if he thought about it.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	He Tastes Like Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> written by myself and the lovely bulletsfrank (donghun and sehyoon, respectably) as a roleplay, i give to you this.... self indulgent bullshit. enjoy!

There were a few things Donghun liked sexually that he would never admit out loud: being topped, being marked, and being spanked. Obviously, no one else besides Sehyoon knew these things, solely because he knew that the other male wouldn't use it against him, which he couldn't trust the others to not do. He didn't watch porn much, nor did he care to try new things, mostly due to the fact that he wasn't as sexually active as his other members (namely Byeongkwan), but tonight, after a rather unsuccessful fifteen minutes of trying and failing to think of new scenarios to jerk off to, he figured he could bust out his phone and watch some porn.  
Before he did, he got up and closed and locked his door, raking a hand through his hair as he walked back to recline on his bed, getting into his previous position against the pillows propped up on his wall; everyone was out today, otherwise he wouldn't even be _considering_ doing this, and yeah he was alone, but he still felt the need to lock it…  
Taking up his phone, he navigated to the same porn site he always used and scrolled through the front page, raising a brow as he took in what was trending—eh, nothing too interesting, so he went to the second page, but there wasn't anything there, either… ugh. Why did this have to be so difficult? He was horny, but was it really worth it to search for half an hour until he found something worthwhile that would probably not even give him a satisfactory orgasm? _Not even a little._  
Groaning, Donghun was about to just give up when a video caught his eye: "Chubby bottom railed by top and filled". He didn't typically watch gay porn, mostly because none of it was ever very good, but he figured he could give this a try. "Chubby, huh..." He said to himself as he turned the volume up—he'd never watched porn with a fat person in it, not because he thought it was ugly, it just never got recommended to him. Hopefully this was good.  
There weren't any faces, as the camera was on the ground pointing up between the two males' legs at the foot of the bed; they were already fucking, which Donghun was grateful for as he didn't have to skip any cringy buildup, and at first it wasn't that interesting, but as he watched, he heard the bottom start to moan, and his eyes went wide— _oh my God, they sounded like Sehyoon._  
He knew it wasn't him due to the unkept pubic hair and the dick size, but holy shit did his voice sound a lot like him, the inflection and breathy moans, it all combined to make Donghun's cock throb and his chest start to flutter, and before he knew it, his brain was spiralling into a hole of imagining Sehni blushing red when he tried to take his clothes off because he was embarrassed of his stomach, all chubby like that, soft and squishy under his hands as he fucked him—  
_"Ahh, fuck—"_ Donghun whined in near surprise from his orgasm getting the jump on him, his eyes rolling and head falling back to hit the wall, hips bucking up into his hand to ride the wave of pleasure out as it hit every nerve ending directly, travelling up and down his spine to make his mind go numb; he came a lot and _hard_ since he hadn't gotten off in a while, so he ended up making a mess all over himself, getting it on his bedsheets, too… dammit. His chest heaved from his heavy breaths as he laid there, brows furrowed and phone still playing the video in his hand.  
That was… unexpected.  
Donghun knew that Sehyoon struggled with his weight and had to eat a very specific way and work out a lot in order to healthily maintain his weight, so he _knew_ that he could never indulge in that without hurting his feelings, but…  
And it wasn't like he hadn't seen him kind of pudgy; when they'd toured in the States a couple months ago, Sehyoon had been going through a hard time and had put on weight, and it looked good on him, especially with his short hair, but Donghun had never like, gotten off to that specifically.  
_Well, maybe he had been a bit hornier for him then, if he thought about it._  
Ugh, no, he didn't want to make this a thing; gritting his teeth, he sat up fully and lifted his phone to his face to close out of the website, only to find that the video wasn't over, the chubby guy now sitting on the bed as the top—who was holding the camera—opened a container of food; they were talking, saying something about how this was the bottom's favourite food—it looked to be Korean fried chicken.  
And he began to feed him. And the chubby guy _really fucking sounded like Sehyoon when he talked. And ate._ And why the fuck was this turning him on so much?  
Before he could truly focus on it, his gut coiling and face red, hands beginning to tremble and throat dry, he heard the front door open and the jingling and rustling of keys and clothes, signalling that someone was home; Donghun quickly closed out of the video and set his phone on his nightstand, standing up and yanking his pants back on just as whoever it was stopped outside his door. _Shit!_

it hadn’t been easy, dieting and exercising like hell, but it was what was needed to keep sehyoon at the weight he wanted to be. their last tour hadn’t been kind to his waistline, so as he got back from morning practice, he headed towards the gym to lose even more calories, effectively drenching his entire body in sweat and a small dose of self loathing.  
sehyoon didn’t _hate_ himself. he just didn’t like the comments he’d get from fans about his weight; that wasn’t to say that being heavier bothered him, he just... wanted to be conventionally prettier, for his fans’ sake, so he kept his weight under control, even if that was harder than ever right now, especially given his urge to eat lately — maybe donghun was hungry, he really needed dinner...  
unlocking the front door with ease, he shuffled over to his and donghun’s shared dorm room as he moved to open it, his eyebrows immediately dipping low as he found it was locked; weird... donghun usually didn’t lock the door, and as he sorted through his assortment of keys, he knocked on the door first — he didn’t want to invade or impose upon his privacy if he was doing something weird. _maybe he was practicing? maybe... something else?_ that concept made sehyoon’s chest tighten as he swallowed his spit, knocking another soft knock as he said against the door, “are you okay in there, donghun?”  
_he hoped he didn’t have someone over, this would be embarrassing as all fuck._

It was Sehyoon. _Great._ Rubbing a hand over his face, Donghun called out as he looked around for something to wipe his cum up with, trying desperately not to think about how out of breath the other sounded, "Hold on, I—"  
All he could see was his shirt, so he just used that to clean himself off, then quickly shuffled over to the door and flicked the lock, avoiding eye contact as he shoved past the other male in the doorway to get to the bathroom— _Christ, he needed to get a fucking grip._ Maybe a shower would help?  
He rested on his hands against the sink and stared at himself in the mirror; he was bright red and looked like he'd just witnessed something traumatic, dipped brows and wide eyes reading as shocked, but his blown pupils and swollen bottom lip gave away his true feelings. _Why did this have to happen now, when he was sharing a room with Sehyoon?_

sehyoon got barely even a scarce glimpse at donghun before he rushed out of their shared room and pushed past him to the bathroom, making his head cock to the side and an eyebrow raise — what the hell was that? his expression was impossible to read with just that small margin of time, and as sehyoon stepped into his room, he let himself exhale heavily, starting to take off his shirt; their room smelled.. different, albeit not in a bad way, almost like a sweet, sugary musk, and as he let his clothes fall from his frame, he started to clean up all of the clothes off of the floor, heaving them into their hamper with a long exhale escaping his lips. he usually tried to sort darks from lights, but he couldn’t be fucked to do that right now, his frame aching and desperate for a shower...  
wait... hadn’t donghun just shoved himself into the bathroom? _ugh, god dammit._  
with all of his belongings put away and his phone on his charger, sehyoon shuffled over to the bathroom as he tried not to let his mind wander, a bit of anxiety biting him in his chest — why, he couldn’t be sure, but as he swung the (surprisingly) unlocked door open, he let himself smile coyly out of the corner of his mouth, saying, “i need to shower, i just got home from the gym.”  
donghun looked stressed: his hands were on the sink and his eyes were wide, cheeks pink in a way they only were when he was being teased, his hair wisping every which way as he stared himself down, then darted his eyes towards the doorway and sehyoon’s own frame — he looked like a mess, and it had sehyoon saying in a soft tone, “are you okay?”

Donghun didn't get to talk himself down for long before the door was being pushed open and Sehyoon stepped in, sweaty and looking exhausted from his workout, but voice and expression still so soft and sweet— _it drove him insane._ "Uh yeah, I'm okay, just—" He gripped the counter as he tried not to drag his eyes down the other's body like he so desperately wanted to, but the longer he looked at him, the less he could help it, and his gaze wandered down his frame through his clothes; he'd lost weight, but he could still see the bit of chub that had yet to burn off, teasing Donghun as though it knew what he was thinking. _'I wonder if he's hungry...'_ "I was working out, so I wanted to hurry and get cleaned up so I could eat," He looked back up at him and swallowed, doing his best to turn his countenance more neutral. "You're hungry after the gym, right? I can order us some food. I'll get whatever you want."  
_More than that, he'd get too much for them to eat._  
Wait, what was he saying?

“oh... sure,” sehyoon affirmed, a bit taken aback by donghun’s eyes wandering his frame in a way they hadn’t in a _long time,_ bringing a lump to lodge in his throat as he tried to swallow it down, eyebrows spooning as he began to undo the buttons on his sweat-drenched shirt. he hadn’t seen donghun this... strangely pent up in ages, so as he let his bare skin meet the air, he felt a flush overtake his cheeks — what had donghun so frustrated? thinking about it just had a pool of warmth enveloping sehyoon’s body, and before he dwelled too hard, he shrugged his shirt off as he said, “maybe something like pizza, i haven’t been eating dinner these days,” then he tacked on a light laugh, his eyes shaping into crescents, “trying to lose weight, you know. it’s been hard.” 

_'Don't say it, don't say it—'_  
"If it's too hard, you shouldn't push yourself," Donghun said—dammit. He quickly swallowed and continued, also shucking his sweats off, "I don't want you how you were a couple years ago. And you shouldn't skip dinner, either, it's not healthy."  
He turned to look at him and offered a smile, biting back the whine that twisted in his throat at seeing Sehyoon naked; it'd been a long time since they'd been together like this, and as much as Donghun didn't want to admit it, he... missed it, being intimate with the other. Out of all of them, he was the only one he hadn't gone all the way with yet, so obviously he was curious...  
Stop. No need to think about this right now. "I'll order after we're done, okay? Just tell me what you want on it." 

although he hadn’t tried to look, sehyoon’s eyes slipped down to wander over donghun’s lower half, his lip getting pulled between his own teeth at it, blinking quick as he tried to play it off; donghun’s words were... unexpected, and as he moved to pull open the shower curtain, he shook his head almost playfully — _don’t push yourself..._ “whatever you want, you know i like anything,” he said assuredly; after dieting for so long, even just the concept of tasting a _crumb_ of something unhealthy had his mouth watering, leading him to have no particular taste for anything at all — just eating alone with donghun would be nice, to let his diet take a break for a single night... it couldn’t do too much harm, could it?  
as he turned the water on to get it warm, he held out a hand underneath the stream, beckoning for donghun to join him; they hadn’t showered together in some time, and as sehyoon stood there, he started to feel a bit self conscious; he’d gained weight, he knew that, and he was _far_ from being close to his goal, and seeing donghun with his perfect, effortlessly slender build, he felt a flush start to form on his cheeks and spread to his chest, making him dip his head down low. “unless you w-want something healthier.” 

The hiss Donghun let out was not at all from the momentarily cold water hitting his overheated skin; Sehyoon was so fucking sexy, his thickness absolutely perfect in all the right places, and him looking away gave Donghun the perfect opportunity to stare at his body and imagine him even bigger, even more than he'd been during tour. _Oh Christ, he was really in it now._ "No, I want pizza, and I know you do, too," He exhaled a trembling breath that, thankfully, was inaudible, his heart lurching and chest tightening at how shy the other male was acting—so cute, embarrassed even after all these years. His groin swam with heat, too, but he did his best to ignore it. "Maybe we could get those lava cakes they have, I know you like those. I've been wanting chocolate."  
Not necessarily true, nor did he even really care for lava cakes, but if it made Sehni happy and helped him maybe gain some weight back, then... _'Shut up, Donghun, you pervert.'_

as the water got warm, sehyoon let donghun acclimate before he did himself, his expression lightening up as he reached for the shampoo, ready to help the elder with his hair; _chocolate... it’s been so long since he’s had any._ if he had any less self control he would have vibrated from his excitement, but instead he popped the cap of the shampoo, his smile bright and genuine, “i haven’t had sweets in months, i almost forget what they taste like,” then as he started to suds up donghun’s hair, he kept his gaze demure, not letting it wander too far, fixing it on the pretty, honey colored skin of the other boy’s face in front of him; the smell of soap filled the air, but sehyoon’s excitement overtook it, his words filling it with a drove, “i think that would be nice, maybe we could watch a movie?”  
_he’d have to work out twice as hard tomorrow to make up for this, but he tried not to dwell on that._

Nodding gently, Donghun kept his expression sweet in response to Sehyoon's offer, as well as the gentle, rather loving motion of him washing his hair for him; he lowered his head to give him better access, but not before saying, "That'd be really nice, Sehni. You can pick one out while I order."  
A date... this was basically a date. The romantic in him was leaping and bounding all over his insides, threatening to break his composure and make him giggle, but he managed to swallow it down into nothing more than a sigh—he was already looking forward to sitting and eating with him. No need to show Sehyoon just how much. 

donghun’s reaction to his proposal was sweet, sehyoon decided, and as he took his hands back to himself, he nodded softly, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip as he rinsed his palms free of soap. it had been a really long time since sehyoon let himself indulge in anything, let alone something so unhealthy and coupled with an even lazier activity, but as he hummed from his throat whilst getting his own hair wet, he found himself trying to talk down the anxiety in his chest.  
_it was okay to have a cheat day, especially if it’s with donghun, okay sehni?_  
__  
__

the two of them had finished up their shower and were situated in the living room of their dorm, the rest of the members not due to be back for a long while; sehyoon had changed into comfortable clothes, albeit his shirt was kind of tight because he’d been too busy lately to do his own laundry, and it had him hoping that donghun didn’t notice too much how much weight he still had to lose — he knew the elder was not that kind of person, that he wasn’t judgmental, but it’s been a while since he wore anything like this that wasn’t on a stage, so he felt his face get a bit warm as he dwelled, his fingers deft on the remote to put a movie on. he knew deep down that he shouldn’t care so much about it in such an intimate, non-voyeur setting, but that’s just how his brain had been wired these days, always worrying about it even when he shouldn’t be, especially when this weekend was supposed to be his time off, he’d even _scheduled_ it...  
donghun had ordered the pizza a while ago, and as sehyoon settled on changing it up and not watching something scary, they heard the doorbell buzz, making his own frame stiffen at it unwittingly, his palm tightening around the remote. “do you need money for the tip? i have some in my wallet,” he offered as donghun moved to the door, sehyoon’s forearm covering his midsection without exactly thinking about it — _when did he get so insecure?_

After their shower, Donghun had ordered two pizzas, dessert, and a 2-liter of soda for them both to share before even getting changed; he had on lounge pants and a muscle shirt since he hadn't been fucked to do laundry lately, and that was very obvious when he saw that Sehyoon was wearing something he didn't normally—a tight shirt.  
Donghun tried not to stare, really he didn't. He knew the other male was insecure still about his weight, and that staring or stealing glances would just make him think he thought he was ugly, but fuck, it looked so good on him and accentuated his body so well, especially around his stomach and chest, that he just, he couldn't not bite his lip every time he looked at him. _God, he needed to get laid._  
Thankfully, their food arrived in time to save Donghun from any further thinking, and upon hearing Sehyoon's offer for a tip, he shook his head, his own wallet in hand, it being unfolded so he could take out some cash. "Don't worry, Sehni, I got it. I'm treating you, remember?"  
He opened the door and greeted the delivery person, then took the food and handed them their tip, kicking the door shut with his foot to walk it over to their coffee table—man, he'd ordered a lot. He was hungry, though, and he knew Sehni was, too, so they could finish most of it. The others would probably get mad he didn't get them any, but... didn't matter. As long as Sehyoon ate. 

sehyoon wasn’t... disappointed in how much donghun had ordered, not by any means, he was just moreso taken aback as he examined the food spread out in front of him, his stomach turning in on itself with his intensifying hunger, his nails clutching the fabric of his shirt as he bit down on his lip; donghun’s expression was upturned in a strange fashion, his eyebrows cocked and his cheeks seemingly warm, but sehyoon couldn’t tell how he was genuinely feeling — maybe it was residual from their shower, the water _was_ pretty hot...  
leaning forward on the couch, sehyoon outstretched a hand to open one of the pizza boxes, his eyes lighting up at the sight of it; _oh my god, he was so hungry,_ and even though it lurched in his chest as something he shouldn’t do, he grabbed a slice into his hands and took a bite, feeling like a pig, having no napkins or a plate, but... donghun didn’t seem to mind, not as he made himself a home on the couch next to them, their vicinity not too terribly intimate, the distance between them tasteful — he only had the one bite before he cocked his head with a stupid smile, one he couldn’t stifle before it got the jump on him. “i miss eating dinner,” he said, then he set the slice of pizza down to actually start the movie — he’d seen spirited away before, so he thought that would be light entertainment. “i’ve been skipping it so much lately, it feels like i’m doing something wrong.” 

Just seeing the expression on Sehyoon's face when he saw the pizza, all sparkly-eyed and excited as he picked up a slice to eat, had Donghun's gut teeming with something unfamiliar, though by no means bad; he gripped his thigh as he opened the second box of pizza and began to eat, his own hunger being overshadowed by the coiling in his chest that didn't seem to want to cease. _'Just act fucking normal for once, Donghun, Christ.'_  
Oh right, Sehyoon said something. "That's why you shouldn't skip it," He said, cutting his eyes down to his stomach to admire the way it looked when he leaned forward, only to return them to his food when it made his spine tingle. "You shouldn't have to limit yourself, Sehni, especially when I know how much it hurts you. Don't make me start cooking you dinner every night."  
_Wait, that actually kind of turned him on. What the fuck?_

“yeah, but...” hearing those words made sehyoon sheepish, and as he continued to eat, he felt donghun’s eyes on him in a specific, though impossible to discern fashion, his expression still reading that near-tentative and frustrated way, and if sehyoon was any less painfully hungry, he would have questioned it, but right now, he was just so _happy_ to be eating, his hunger was edging on _painful._ “junhee tried that for a little while, i ended up not eating all of it,” he admitted, taking another bite of his pizza, blinking slowly before he turned to look at donghun, whose eyes darted away the second he tried to make contact, making sehyoon cock a brow as he chewed, wondering why he had been staring at him so intently... was it how he was dressed? was it because he looked ugly or fat? neither of those options seemed like anything donghun would care about, but the biting anxiety in his stomach only intensified as he ate, urging him to press his legs together and slump, making his frame smaller in any way he could. “sorry i look like a mess, too, i haven’t had time to do laundry... i know it was my week.” _ugh, if only he could be wearing something that would hide his stomach._

Immediately, Donghun scooted closer and settled a hand on Sehyoon's back, his expression dipping up and body bending at the waist so he could catch his gaze; he smiled at him and shook his head, getting lost in the other's pretty eyes just enough to lose his focus—he hadn't meant to, but that was impossible with Sehni. Everything about him was way too captivating. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, you've been busy. I honestly thought it was my week and that _I_ was the asshole that hadn't done it," He flicked his eyes over him and smiled wider, his heart skipping at the redness of the other's ears and cheeks, not to mention how tentative he looked when he ate, like he shouldn't be indulging in something so bad... ugh. "And you look pretty as always, so don't even start. You look good in that shirt."  
_Fuck, he hadn't meant to mention the shirt, now he definitely knew he'd been staring!_ Biting his tongue in his mouth, he sat back and continued to eat, doing his best to maintain that positive, sweet expression to hopefully counteract what he'd said; Sehyoon would notice, he knew he would, but hopefully he'd think he was just being honest and nice. Didn't stop him from being horny, though... dammit. 

sehyoon paused in his motions for a second, his entire frame stiffening at donghun’s close, affectionate vicinity, a hand on his back as he spoke such reassuring things; it’s not like donghun was mean to him all the time, he was usually the one that got the free pass of gentle oneness with the elder, but... “my shirt?” he questioned, his slice of pizza already gone, his free hands settling on his thighs as he looked over at donghun who had since sank to the back of the couch; his visage was bathed in something foreign, seemingly covered up with a sweet smile and doting eyes, and as sehyoon looked back at his own lap, he said, “i don’t like it, it’s tight.” that made him blush some more, thinking about donghun calling him pretty even when he looked like this, his nervous, idle hands moving to grab some more pizza as he forced himself not to get lost in the compliment, especially coming from donghun.  
he wanted to directly ask why donghun was acting so strange, getting everything arranged for him like this and saying such nice things, but he didn’t want to make it seem like it was unwelcome, so as he finished chewing the bite he’d taken, he smiled crookedly, “but if you like it... i can take your word for it.”

Biting his lip, Donghun sat forward again to get more pizza and to also hide his growing boner, lurid heat pooling in his groin to make his brows dip, though he quickly wiped that away. _'Just eat your damn food, pervert.'_ "You'd better. You're too hard on yourself," He said, chewing his bite as he cracked open the soda; it'd been a while since he'd last drank any, so he was a bit excited, pouring some into two of the paper cups that'd come with their order—after a split second decision, he gave Sehni the one that was filled the most. _'Freak, stop trying to make him fat.'_  
Maybe he should just focus on the fucking movie, instead.  
__  
__

After dinner and the movie, Donghun was a bit less frustrated and could actually focus on something that wasn't Sehyoon and his body, so he figured he could work on reading the book he'd bought a couple days ago; they'd both eaten a sizable amount of their food, which meant cleanup didn't take as long as he thought, so after he put everything away, he left for his room to read. The others were due back soon according to a text from Channie—good, they'd finished in time for him to hole up alone.  
Well, alone with Sehyoon, anyway.  
His roommate was also sitting on his bed reading, but on his phone, his vape held between his fingers; he looked much happier than before, probably because he'd eaten, and that only solidified Donghun's desire to feed him as much as possible—  
And then he had an idea. 

dinner went then without incident, sehyoon eating a lot more than he probably should have, but he was actually _satiated_ after eating now, which was something that he hadn’t had the privilege of feeling in literal _months;_ donghun’s reassuring words did help him to feel less guilty to an extent, but he still found himself anxious about the inevitable weight gain, even if he didn’t exactly _need_ to maintain his thinner frame since they weren’t promoting anything, he’d still like to keep all of his hard effort intact... to keep his mind from wandering too far, he let himself get lost in reading some articles about various points of interest, taking a few puffs of his vape to let himself calm down considerably, his body rife with tingles and a lazy, very pleasant feeling in his bones from being able to self indulge, his expression loose as he tapped his vape in a rhythm on his thigh. donghun had been lost in his own reading, but even just the shared closeness of them being left to their own devices was enough to make sehyoon a lot more comfortable, his head lolling on his shoulders as he said with a little bit of a slur — _oops, the last hit was a bit of a mistake,_ “thank you for dinner, donghun,” then he bit down on his lip, thanking every higher power that he didn’t have the mental capacity to be anxious now. “it was nice to finally eat something i like, and being with you has been nice, too.”  
_too affectionate?_ sehyoon’s brain inquired for just a split second, then it got lost in his jumble of high thoughts, forcing him not to be able to fret about it.

Even as Donghun was formulating a plan in his mind instead of reading his book, Sehyoon's words beat him to it, not to mention his very obvious high from his THC vape—even better, somehow, he wouldn't fight it much. "You're welcome, and it's been really nice hanging out with you, too," He said as he made eye contact, moving to close his book; Sehyoon looked very relaxed and happy, his lovely smile splitting his features and frame bathed in comfort, as though feeling better for the first time after being sick. Donghun didn't doubt it, with how hard the other had been working to lose weight. Stupid... he'd never understand why their fans felt the need to comment about it. If their idol was happy, then so what? "You should share some with me, I haven't had any in a while." He motioned a hand towards Sehni's vape whilst scooching to the edge of the bed, then hopping off, crossing the few steps towards him. _He was pretty sure he still had those chocolates..._

it took a moment for sehyoon’s spacey brain to register that donghun was referring to his vape, and as he was being approached, he held it up to donghun, nodding his head softly as he did so. “here,” he mumbled, knowing full well that donghun wasn’t the type to want to smoke, but he wasn’t going to question it, especially not with the headspace he was in; the brunet was looking at him with a very particular breed of sweetness, his eyebrows spooned as they did naturally and his entire countenance reading content, as he was sure his own did as well — it was nice just to relax once in a while. he’d almost forgotten what it was like. “careful, you only need a little bit... i got the stronger ones this time.”  
as he watched donghun take the vape to his lips, his spine tingled and his head felt floaty, making him bite the inside of his cheek with his molars — crap, he was blasted, and it was starting to seep into being a bit too loose and consequently... kind of pent up, his insides creeping with a low-burning flame as he crossed his legs. _he hadn’t meant for that to happen... maybe he could keep it to himself until bedtime._

Donghun took Sehyoon's advice and only toked half as deep as he usually would, immediately feeling it hit his head and blinking hard—oof, yeah, he _had_ gotten the strong shit. "Fuck," He said with a laugh as he handed it back to Sehyoon, his heart already beating a bit funny. "How do you smoke that?"  
He wandered over to his side table and opened the drawer, taking out the little package of blueberry chocolates he'd gotten a few days ago; he hadn't bought these for Sehni specifically, only because the candy at the store he'd been at had been buy one get one and he'd wanted the gummies, but they were turning out to be useful anyway. Chewing his cheek, he walked back over to Sehyoon and sat down on the bed, scooching back to be against the wall next to the other. He turned his head to him, which made it spin pleasantly, tingles of numbness, yet hypersensitivity crawling over his skin and down to his cock, causing his stomach to jump and thighs to press together— _fuck, he forgot weed did this to him._ "Want one?" 

laughing lightly at donghun’s reaction to the smoke, sehyoon eyed the elder as he moved to grab something crinkly and shiny out of his nightstand drawer, hopping onto the bed and scooting himself right into sehyoon’s personal bubble, holding it up to him in an offering. “what is it?” he asked dumbly, then he took one of them into his hands, answering his own question as he examined it; blueberry chocolate, huh... that made his mouth water, his insatiable appetite for sweets when he was high getting the best of him as he unwrapped it and took a small bite, letting the silkiness of it melt on his tongue accompanied with a pleasured hum and his eyes sliding shut. “i always eat too many sweets when i smoke...” he said distantly, plopping the rest of it into his mouth as he forced himself to ignore the zipping tingles in his thighs, making him cross them over one another. 

Watching Sehyoon eat the candy had Donghun biting his cheek even harder, his dick hardening even more and breathing getting even more laboured; it was so sexual, how he did it, humming and wrapping his lips around it before letting it slip into his mouth, his lashes fluttering from the taste— _he could barely stand it._ Clawing at his thigh, he swallowed and unwrapped another one, holding it up to Sehyoon's mouth to tap it lightly against his pink lips, staring into his eyes and swiping his tongue out to lick a line of wet over his own. _Would he think this was weird, or be into it?_ He honestly couldn't even concentrate enough on anything but this to figure out which he'd prefer. "Here, baby,"  
_Shit, he did not just fucking say that—_

sehyoon didn’t react strangely to donghun’s actions, their eyes meeting in the middle as the brunet tapped another chocolate to his lips; in this headspace and scenario, sehyoon didn’t think it was weird in the slightest, the warmth of donghun’s body so close to his the majority of what he was focusing on, the sweetness of the chocolate the other as it slipped past his lips and into his mouth, his brain turning into fried mush. he hadn’t registered donghun calling him _baby_ until he started to chew, his eyes half lidded as he lolled his head to the side, the taste that coated his tongue making him buzz another contented hum, irises dragging down donghun’s frame. he was tense, that was for sure, his back straight and thighs pressed together, and before sehyoon could think about what that meant, he said, “it tastes really good,” then he let his shoulders fall back against the wall, a half-smile overtaking his expression as he looked down from donghun’s gaze to fiddle with his fingers, then back up, “i shouldn’t have more candy, but...”  
his thoughts just fizzled out and died, the bodily intimacy they were sharing enough to make sehyoon’s entire core shake.

_Donghun felt like he was going to explode._  
His high was somehow managing to keep him grounded, even as his body raged with tepid arousal and his brain ran wild with thoughts he should never even _think_ to indulge in, and yet here was, letting them wash over his insides, all the way down to his feet. He got up onto his knees and moved even closer, unwrapping the third chocolate as he said quietly, "You deserve it, Sehni," He held the little truffle up and requested, his eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging open to release his heaving exhales, "Close your eyes."  
He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't, really, he didn't even know if Sehyoon _knew_ what he was doing, but he just... and with the THC, he had absolutely no filter or resolve to make himself stop, every action happening without the input of his morality or consciousness. _Fuck, Sehyoon didn't understand just how sexy he looked when he ate._

donghun’s tone of voice was obviously laced with something... heavier, and as he got on his knees to inch closer, sehyoon felt his breaths stop short in his throat, obliging to the other’s command; he slid his eyes shut, completely unsure of himself as he let his own hands clutch the fabric of his pants, licking a line of spit across his bottom lip — then, before he could even _think,_ donghun’s warmth was closer than ever, pressing their lips together with a near-shock to sehyoon’s frame. it wasn’t like he and donghun hadn’t kissed before, but this was _different,_ almost like there was a fire behind it; sehyoon liked kissing when he was high, and as they did, he let a hand slide up donghun’s side to clutch, his brain like it was fogged over with waves of a tepid spinning feeling, the nerves in his brain zipping down to bring pleasure to every inch of his body, the chocolate taste on his tongue just adding to it. _’this was nice, but why is he kissing me?’_ was sehyoon’s only coherent thought, and as he gripped harder, he fought the urge to deepen the kiss. 

_Ugh,_ Donghun hand almost forgotten how amazing of a kisser Sehyoon was, his hands sliding up his sides to hold him and wonderful scent filling his nose to melt his brain into sludge; his brows dipped up and he swallowed back a moan, doing his best to fight the urge to climb into his lap, at least for right now. He parted his lips and pressed the truffle in his mouth forward with his tongue, slipping it into Sehni's mouth and letting their tongues mingle around it, and that, the taste of him mixed with the richness of the chocolate, was what finally made him _whine._  
Trembling hands reached up to cup the sides of Sehyoon's face, Donghun wheezing past their contact when he pressed in harder, slinging a leg over the other male's to straddle his thick thigh, and there was no way he didn't feel his massive boner pressing against him—right now, he couldn't even care. _There was nothing else but Sehyoon._ His gut flooded with arduous heat, burning like a campfire in the bottom of his spine, spikes of it hitting every distant corner of himself, brought on by nothing but their intimate kiss stained with sweet, tooth-rotting sugar. _'How have I never tried this before?'_

when sehyoon felt donghun’s tongue press the chocolate into his mouth, he moaned near pathetically, the sweetness of it dancing along their kiss and their tongues, making the meeting of their lips that much _better;_ the fingers he had on donghun’s sides dug into his flesh as the elder climbed into his lap to straddle his thigh, the familiar weight of him on sehyoon’s body enough to make him feel like he was drowning — that, and even through his thc-laden stupor, he could feel donghun’s hard dick pressing on the muscle of his thigh, making him breathe heat against the other’s face. donghun’s lips were so soft, and the kiss was so sweet with the chocolate, his voice was inching out of his throat in needy whines as their contact deepened, sehyoon wrapping his arms fully around donghun’s frame to bring him even closer. _‘was this why he wanted to give me chocolate?’_ that thought didn’t bother him, merely made his lower half burn and his own dick start to throb, the melting sugar pooling down his lips and starting to get messy — that’s when he pulled away for a bit, swiping his tongue against the roof of his mouth and his lip to clean himself up some, humming pleasuredly to donghun, “i liked that,” he said lamely, but his tone of arousal draped over those words to make them almost seductive, his eyelashes fluttering as he ran a hand up and down the brunet’s spine. _his body was so naturally slender and pretty, it was all sehyoon could do to not get jealous._

Being apart from Sehyoon was like dying, the loss of contact ripping a pathetic groan from Donghun's chest, his brows coming together and hips rolling against his thigh, sending a shiver all over his frame to stiffen his shoulders. He met Sehyoon's desirous gaze with his own heat, the seductive tone of the other's voice slithering through his stomach to settle in his gut like a weight. _Yeah, he definitely didn't regret anything now, not with the way Sehyoon licked the chocolate off his face._ "I liked it, too," He sighed, wiping the sugar off his own mouth with his tongue, slow and leisurely to savour it, bringing his hands down from the other male's head to his stomach, lazily caressing his soft sides and hips, dragging his incisor over his lip just from the sensation. "You're so sexy like this."  
He climbed fully into his lap so he could better access his neck, kissing the hot skin gently, then nibbling, revelling in the almost too-warm intimacy of their contact; Sehyoon had his arms wrapped all the way around him, and the size difference alone was enough to make him moan again—if he dwelled too hard, he would definitely get off from it. 

donghun grinding against him was way too much for sehyoon to handle, his face burning hot as donghun affirmed that he loved it just as much, ghosting hands exploring his body in a way that made his core tense; having the elder touch him in such sensitive areas made him gasp, his eyes sliding shut as he accepted the kiss-turned-bite to his neck, his own hands pushing up donghun’s shirt in the back to claw at his flesh some. somewhere deep down there was a bubbling feeling of anxiety, albeit it wasn’t near as strong as it would have been had he not been high, but donghun’s lithe fingers dancing along his stomach made him feel dizzy, his lip being pulled between his teeth before he said, “you think so?” sehyoon slid his unsure palms down to loosely grope donghun’s ass, something he’s only done once when they were drunk, and just the feeling of it against his own touch was _insane,_ a breathy whine slipping past his lips as he pulled donghun closer, lolling his head back to garner him better access to his neck. having the elder in his lap was making his cock pulse, the stiffness of his boner probably painfully obvious to donghun now, and even though he should be more embarrassed, he wasn’t — he was more wary than anything, if they were going to get any further than this, wouldn’t he have to take off his clothes..? _that made him really anxious._ sehyoon tried not to dwell by switching the role to let his own mouth meet donghun’s jaw and then his neck, his nails digging into the soft, pillowy flesh of the other boy’s ass. 

Sehyoon groping him made Donghun hiss, his cock throbbing behind his lounge pants to become even more sensitive to the loose friction they were creating; he moaned against the skin under his mouth, shifting his hips so he could start to _actually_ grind on him, bringing his palms further up Sehyoon's shirt to touch his torso. _So soft…_ Not as much as Donghun wanted, but he could fix that, and make Sehni happy, too—after all, he was so accepting when he was hungry. He honestly thought he was addicted to seeing the light in the other's eyes when he was given food he loved. "F-feels so good," He whispered into his ear before kissing it, clawing at the squishy flesh of Sehyoon's chest, letting go just to grab more on his ribs, then his hips, gritting his teeth to keep from saying— _"Fuck, you're so soft."_  
His voice was guttural and lurid, hips maintaining their steady pace against the other's under him, the feeling of Sehyoon's big, hard cock against his own like molten metal in his veins. _Shit._

sehyoon’s anxiety spiked as donghun started to run his hands up and down his torso with such a hunger, but it was being slowly eased away at the pace donghun was keeping on him, this angle affording the best amount of stimulation possible, both of their very obvious lust pressing heat into one another; if sehyoon was sober, he’d be more inquisitive about donghun’s seeming obsession with the softness of his flesh, especially since the brunet couldn’t seem to keep his hands away from it, groping and clawing at all the parts of his body that sehyoon was insecure about, making him exhale sweet heat against the skin of the elder. honestly, donghun had only really showed interest in him like this when they were drunk or high, so his hands were hesitant as he slid one of them up to entangle in the mess of pretty brown on donghun’s head, pulling him in for another kiss as he rolled his own hips harder, moaning from his chest at the intoxicating pleasure it brought him, zipping almost every insecurity out of his brain for that split second. _did donghun really mean what he said?_  
drawing back, sehyoon’s free hand dipped fingers under the waistband of donghun’s sweats, his eyebrows spooning to make his own expression winsome, his voice barely even a squeak as he asked, _“do you actually like my body like this?”_

Donghun's orgasm was building in his gut, only ushered along by Sehyoon's shy fingers finding the skin under the waist of his pants, his unsure voice asking something so cute as he made eye contact with him— _maybe now would be a good time to tell him._  
He fluttered his lashes and pushed Sehyoon's shirt up even more, opening his mouth to answer him in the positive when the slamming of the front door cut through their bubble of lust; shouting, particularly from Byeongkwan and Junhee, broke it even more, and as his hazy brain worked to process it, he groaned and dropped his head forward: fuck, they were _fighting. Great._  
Outside their bedroom, he heard the stomping of feet, then Kwannie's voice yelling, _"Donghun!"_  
"For the love of—" He sneered, taking a hand from Sehyoon's abdomen to press to the wall. _Couldn't they just figure whatever was going on out on their own?_

the expression on donghun’s face was so sweet and almost like it was casting a spell on sehyoon, his heart leaping out of his chest for just a moment as they shared eye contact, the ghosting fingers on his stomach making him feel like he was drowning in a pool of unwavering and arduous affection—  
then as he heard the front door slam, sehyoon’s eyes went wide as donghun ripped his touch away, his still-fried brain making him react slow but with a noticeable jump of his heart, making him grimace slightly as he made out byeongkwan yelling for donghun — he was disappointed, almost embarrassed, and with hands to donghun’s hips, he wriggled him off of his lap, the loss of contact and stimulation making him _groan._ “i wonder what’s wrong with them,” he mumbled, blinking slow as he shuffled to get to his feet, thinking it best if he took care of his... predicament elsewhere so it wasn’t so obvious to everyone else. “i can talk to them, if you want me to.”  
sehyoon fought the urge to pout, his chest feeling tight from his frazzled thoughts, his fingers wriggling at his sides — were him and donghun ever going to be allowed to go all the way? _did donghun even really want that of him?_

Rubbing a hand over his face, Donghun stood and rearranged himself in his pants, tucking his boner off to the side so it wouldn't be so obvious— _dammit, he was so hard, and he could tell the Sehyoon was disappointed, too._ And he didn't even get to tell him how he really felt, either... _Ugh._ "It's okay, Sehni, I can handle it," He looked to him with a small smile as he grabbed the doorknob; yeah, it sucked that they couldn't finish, but he still really liked the way Sehyoon looked when he was horny, all bashful and sweet, his cheeks red and limbs restless. It was almost enough, at least for right now. "We'll finish this another time, okay? But don't wait up."  
And with that, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, bracing himself for whatever stupid argument his dongsaengs had gotten themselves into this time. 

fighting the urge to sigh, sehyoon nodded as he watched donghun go, his own hands ghosting up his torso in a fidget, his brows dipping down low on his face; their contact was never one to get that intimate, and it’s not like it was unwelcome, but... as sehyoon moved to lock the door, he shuffled back to get on his bed, his shoulders lax from his lingering high, his fingers slipping down to slip his cock out of his pants, his lip being sucked between his teeth at how ridiculously _hard_ he was. he could already tell that jerking off wouldn’t take long, the tip already wet and his length swollen in a way he’d never seen himself, and as he started to stroke, his mind wandered on from his pleasure — _‘you’re so soft’._  
the way donghun looked at him was so foreign, not to mention the kiss laced with the sickening sweetness of the chocolate, how the elder rocked his hips so hungrily and groped his body all over, his voice dipping down into a tone like he was a beast — _was it his body? did donghun... like his body type, even though he wasn’t in shape?_ that made sehyoon whine from the back of his throat, his spare hand moving to muffle himself as he edged, his expression twisting up and his breathing becoming labored; truthfully, he didn’t know if he was even ready to go all the way with donghun, but as his thoughts started to swirl into a cesspool, he couldn’t keep the imagery of donghun kissing all down his body with honey-sweet lust dripping from his eyes as his lips dragged over every part of sehyoon’s body he didn’t like, groping and marking every insecurity with a kind of eagerness he hadn’t thought of the other, worshipping him and touching him like he was a prize to be admired, to be won—  
when sehyoon came, he came _hard,_ moaning donghun’s name from his chest and through his grit teeth, his cum dirtying the tight shirt the brunet liked so much.  
__  
__

Over the next few days, whenever he was alone, Donghun would watch cooking videos and practice making the recipes, gaining lots of cuts and burns on his fingers in the process; he'd decided the night that they'd been interrupted to make dinner for Sehyoon every day, as well as make him lots of sweets, so that way he knew he was eating, and he wouldn't go broke buying them food. Donghun wanted them to go on dates, too, because, after all, he did genuinely really like him, and his attraction to him stemmed beyond just his body—he could _never_ reduce Sehyoon, or anybody, to just that.  
In conjunction with that, he also had been distracting the other male from going to work out like he usually did, using excuses like "let's watch a movie", or wanting to go on a walk or go shopping, any number of things to keep him from exercising; of course, this whole situation—his "ulterior motive" —had made him question whether or not Sehyoon would hate him if he ever told him what he was doing, because after all, Sehni was working extremely hard to lose weight, but then, it wasn't even for himself: it was for their "fans" (read: antis). He just wanted him to be happy, no matter the weight.  
Today, Donghun felt that he was ready to _actually_ make and serve dinner for himself and Sehyoon, since everyone was out again besides the two of them; it was almost time for the other to head to the gym, skipping dinner as he always did beforehand, and thankfully he'd pretty much finished it all—now it just needed to be plated. He'd made kimchi-jjigae with white rice, jajangmyeon, and had bought an assortment of little desserts to go with for afterwards—it was a tray of different flavoured, tiny cakes from the new bakery that'd opened up nearby, a sampler of sorts. He'd already had a few and they were good, so he knew Sehni would like them, too.  
Speaking of, he heard the door to their bedroom open and smiled wide, looking up at the entrance to the hallway as he set plates and bowls on the table around the pots of food—he could only assume that Sehyoon smelled him cooking and was wondering what was up. _'Good, now he can eat.'_ He'd dressed up some, too, and had put on that cologne he knew the other male liked, as well as a rather... formfitting shirt.  
Maybe tonight could be the night they finally fucked, too... 

the past couple days, sehyoon had been lazy.  
he wasn’t working out and donghun had been following through on his promise of making sure he was eating thoroughly, making sure he didn’t skip any dinner and then did something nice together; last night they went shopping, and even though it was fun, the whole time sehyoon felt his anxiety creep up into his thoughts at it, knowing he was missing his scheduled time to work out. it’s not like he wasn’t allowed a break, but... he could tell that even after just this last long weekend he’d gained a couple pounds, probably because they weren’t practicing or moving around much, and the food donghun was buying for him were things he couldn’t _not_ indulge in, like the elder had a list of every single food he couldn’t control himself around.  
this time spent with donghun made up for it, though, even if the number on the scale was inching up. it was actually... welcome to feel like he could take a break, that he didn’t have to go to bed so hungry he was nauseous.  
he was determined to end his cycle of laziness today, though, already dressed in his workout clothes as he started to smell and hear donghun cooking, and whatever it was, it smelled _amazing_ — he’d skipped dinner today, and just the wafting scent had his mouth watering and his stomach curling in on itself from his hunger. as he opened the door and trekked down the hallway, sehyoon was met with the sight of donghun arranging the food onto the table, making him cock his head to the side. _he knew it was time for him to go to the gym, and it was just them so... why did he make so much?_ as he got closer, his eyes unwittingly wandered down donghun’s frame, his broad shoulders and tiny waist painted over with a shirt that looked like it was his skin, making him swallow hard — _was he expecting someone, or..?_  
“what’s this?” sehyoon asked, turning on his heel to move and look for his keys, he knew they were somewhere on the counter... “i’ve gotta get going, i’ll be back in a couple hours.” 

Of course, Donghun had expected that, so he said, setting utensils beside their place settings, "It's dinner. I told you I'd make sure you ate," He eyed where Sehyoon usually kept his keys and smiled inwardly—he'd taken them and shoved them in his pocket. _Good thing they were tight, or else he'd hear the jingle._ "We can go together to work out later, come eat with me. I made it all myself."  
Sehyoon was wearing his typical workout clothes, but he still looked so good, and just from the past few days of him not exercising he could tell that he'd gained some weight; he bit back the urge to chew his lip and motioned to the place setting closest to him, letting his head fall to the side. "I hope you like it." 

that had sehyoon’s eyebrows raising slightly as he gave up on finding his keys, his hand falling to his side as he let his gaze fall upon the spread of food, the prospect of having actual dinner again adding to the coiling in his gut, except now, it was... guilt, almost. “you’re sure? you didn’t have to make all this, really...” sehyoon said softly, following donghun’s urging to then sit down at the table, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip; they were close, especially because the table in their dorm didn’t allot all that much space past the five of them, and in this close vicinity, he could smell a sharp, musky scent coming from the brunet to his right past the aroma of the food — _was he wearing cologne?_ “thank you, though, but i’ve already been eating a lot...” his actions counteracted his words as he reached out to grab a pair of chopsticks, eyeing the food and contemplating which he should go for first — the jajangmyeon looked good, almost like it was from a takeout restaurant... when did donghun have time to learn how to make that? 

_He knew he'd cave, he loved jajangmyeon._  
Donghun took off his apron and threw it over the back of his chair, sitting down and smiling at Sehyoon hesitantly trying to decide what to eat; he got himself some of the rice with the kimchi-jjigae, piling it into a bowl, then holding up a hand—he almost forgot. "I got us beer, too, hold on,"  
He stood back up and went to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing two tall cans of it from the open pack on the bottom shelf; it'd been a while since he'd drank, but honestly, you couldn't have kimchi-jjigae without a cold one. It was insulting.  
Now seated, he gave Sehyoon his can and opened it for him with one hand, feeling his heart flutter as the other grabbed himself his servings, a tentative expression coating his visage, even as his excitement over the food tried to overtake it. Obviously, he didn't plan on working out with him, instead maybe drinking more, or playing a game, but he decided to let the night progress naturally, into whatever Sehyoon wanted it to be. _'I'm doing this all for him, after all,'_ He thought with a warmth seeping into his bones. "Let me know what you think, and be truthful, you won't hurt my feelings." 

all of the gestures from donghun making him food down to getting his favorite kind of beer had sehyoon’s heart feeling like it was going to burst, grabbing the can into his hands as he took a long, drawn out swig, his eyebrows spooning as the taste coated his tongue; he’d ruled out alcohol a long time ago, mostly because he liked to drink after big meals at night, especially during their tour — it was a good way to wind down from a concert, but it was also just as good of way to gain weight, so he’d stopped indulging in it altogether. wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin and then setting down his beer, sehyoon took up his chopsticks once more to twirl some noodles into them, bringing them to his nose to smell. “it smells really nice,” then he took a bite, slurping them into his mouth with ease, keeping his napkin on the ready to catch any mess; the taste wasn’t immaculate, not the most amazing jajangmyeon he’d ever had, but it was still _really fucking good,_ making sehyoon’s lips curl into a smile as he chewed, his eyes wide as he affirmed he liked it with a hum. “oh, this is really good,” he said before he took another bite, his stomach begging for more as he ate, his free hand clawing into his workout shorts under the table; donghun was staring at him again, his eyes expectant and his body language tense, albeit not as much as before — he had a soft smile on his lips, and it made sehyoon’s spine tingle as he recalled their time in the bedroom the other day, so intimate and sweet... was that the point of all of this? “you did a good job, donghun, really.” 

Beaming, but not outwardly, Donghun took up a spoonful of his stew and rice and blew on it gently, saying as he did, "Thank you, Sehni," He held the bite out to him, his gut coiling with arousal at the mere prospect of feeding him. _He couldn't keep himself under control, even though he knew he was being overbearing._ "Here, try some of this."  
Donghun himself was starving, as he'd skipped lunch in order to get everything ready for dinner before Sehyoon left, but his own hunger was moot in comparison to how hungry he knew Sehni was—that, and he was a little obsessed with him. Just a little. _The love in his eyes whenever Donghun was doting like this was enough to sustain him for the rest of his life, he felt._

sehyoon nodded softly as he was handed the bite of jjigae, taking it into his mouth without thinking too hard on it, the temperature of it just right so it didn’t burn his mouth — _wow, that was really delicious,_ and he made that known with a genuine smile splitting his lips as he chewed, the spice just right and the texture not too mushy, almost like donghun had been making it for years and he just hadn’t known. as he finished his bite, he licked his lips as donghun stared at him, eyes wide and starry as he did so, laced with that same affection that he’d been wearing so often these days — when had he become so smitten with him? sehyoon liked the attention and being loved on, especially in such a comfortable way with warm food and a sweet company, but lately donghun had seemed so expectant and eager to be with him, and it had his heart warming like it was just flung into an oven. “ _mm,_ that’s almost better than the jajangmyeon,” he said honestly, his expression bright, chasing the bite down with some more of his beer — _it felt so nice to not have to be hungry._ “i think you have a natural knack for cooking.” 

If he'd drank any more beer, Donghun might've made a noise at the countenance Sehyoon wore upon eating the stew, so appalled, yet overjoyed at the taste, face shining as he took a swig of his beer and complimenting him like _that;_ his brows dipped up and his dick twitched to life in his jeans, stomach turning over itself as he fought to respond in a neutral way. "You think so?" He turned his attention to his own food, both hearing and feeling his stomach growl from the scent of such (apparently) delicious food that he was not partaking in. Since he already had the jjigae in his bowl, he ate that first, sighing pleasantly as the warmth travelled to his stomach— _he felt better already, even just from that one bite._ "Then that means I can make good food for you. Whatever you want, I'll make it, just tell me, baby."  
_Whoops. Again._ He didn't take it back, though, merely drank his beer with his eyes in Sehni's, his spine tingling along with the beginnings of his tipsy. 

there was that praise again, _baby_... it made sehyoon’s shoulders stiffen where he sat, looking off to the side in a sheepish manner, his face feeling warm — donghun extending all of this effort, and offering to do even more was enough to make his stomach flip, his fingers that were wrapped around his chopsticks tightening as he began to eat more. he wasn’t sure what he did to make donghun want to do so much for him, for them to spend so much time together and for him to be consistently feeding him so well, and the only answer that sehyoon could really wrack his brain with is that somewhere along the way, he’d taken an affinity to him. it’s not like any of them disliked each other, they were all close and had been even closer sexually, but donghun was usually the last to cross the line in that regard, so experiencing this level of affection with him was like dying in how unreal it was. as he finished chewing his bite, he felt the familiar sensation of the beer stirring up some tingles in his body, making him say, “you don’t have to, but thank you,” he knew that turning it down was fruitless, especially with how (lovingly) pushy donghun had been, so he shook his head in response to his own words, adding on “but i would like that, even moreso if we got to eat like this every night, too.” 

"I'll make sure of it," Donghun said, then ate more of his food, deciding that that was enough doting for right now—they both needed to _actually_ eat. It felt like he was going to pass out if he didn't. _Eating with him every night, huh..._ Yeah, he could see himself doing that for the rest of his life.

—

Unsurprisingly, they ate pretty much all of what he'd made and drank plenty of beer, Donghun already feeling himself start to get past his tipsy threshold; still, though, after he cleared the table and rinsed the dishes, he brought out the good-sized platter of little cakes and set it on the coffee table in front of Sehyoon, turning on the Bluetooth stereo on the bookshelf and playing some music. "A bakery opened up near us, and they had this sampler on display, so I bought it," He motioned to the dessert and smiled a little, sipping on his fourth can of beer as he sat beside him on the sofa, his left hand rubbing up and down the outside of his thigh, taking in the belly he could now clearly see under the other boy's shirt from being well-fed. _Yeesh._ "I already ate a few, they're really good." 

after dinner, sehyoon was pleasantly full, his cheeks warm and pink from the couple of beers he’d had with his food, the beginnings of his looseness fading into something more comfortable, a vague tipsiness that overtook his brain before his body, making his thoughts all the more open and easy to articulate. that’s how it felt, anyway, and when donghun presented them both with a platter of pretty petit fours, his face lit up with a wide smile, his excitement hard to contain from the booze overtaking his system some. “they’re so cute, donghun,” he said, looking up at the elder who had since sat next to him with another beer in his hand; watching him drink had his stomach tight, and he couldn’t exactly discern why... it was the same feeling that made a home in his brain since they’d kissed, and as he looked away to keep his composure, he grabbed one of the small cakes into his hand, a brown one with pink drizzle. “these must have been expensive, but if you say they’re good...”  
then he took a small bite, the taste making him tilt his head to the side, examining the innards of the cake; it had oozy preserves in it, a dark rose color, probably raspberry — it was _amazing,_ and before he could stop himself, he plopped the rest of it into his mouth. 

Donghun huffed under his breath watching Sehyoon eat the petit four, his black eyes sparkling as he plopped the whole thing in his mouth, the sight sending a wave of desire all the way down his back as though water had been poured there, settling in his gut to harden his cock even more; he swallowed thick and leaned forward to grab the same kind, asking as he did, "What flavour is it? Is it good? I only had the vanilla one."  
He sat back, then looked at Sehni out of the corner of his eye, squeezing his thighs together from the alcohol turning his insides to mush—it'd been so long since he'd last drank that he forgot beer made him horny. _Great._ He kind of wanted to wait until after they ate to get worked up completely, but then, Sehyoon never did make it easy for him... Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of all the horniness running rampant in it, he swallowed again and took a bite of the petit four, being immediately met with the almost sickening sweetness of raspberry preserves— _oof,_ a bit too much for him, although it did taste delicious. His brows dipped and he quickly took a swig of his beer, washing the pastry down his throat. Maybe Sehni would like this better. 

sehyoon watched as donghun ate the same kind of cake he did, taking a bite and then immediately washing it down with his beer, making him cock his head to the side at his reaction to it, laughing light and soft, “too sweet?” he asked, taking another one of them into his hands, one that was iced with white chocolate — not his favorite, but as he plopped it into his mouth, he was pleased to note that it was cheesecake flavored, the zipping tang adding to the flavor complexity, making him exhale a pleasured sigh. he knew he shouldn’t eat so much, but being with donghun made him so much less on edge, and he didn’t particularly _care_ about how he looked right now thanks to the alcohol — it was nice, honestly. he turned to donghun some, meeting their eyes as he smiled lightly; the elder had a strange cocktail of emotion on his countenance, a red flush over his cheeks as he watched sehyoon chew, and as he swallowed it down, he licked his bottom lip to add, “that one was good, probably still too sweet for you.” then he let his hands fold in his lap, his dark eyes slow blinking, “are you okay? you look tense.”  
sehyoon almost hoped it was the reason donghun looked tense the other day, but he knew not to wish that — he didn’t need to be a pervert. 

Nodding, Donghun held out the treat to Sehyoon's lips, saying as he did, "I'm better now that I'm with you," He said, managing a smile, static-like desire filling him as though injected directly into his veins. "And making you happy by giving you food you like, too. You make the cutest face when you eat."  
_Wait, was that too much?_ Maybe a fourth beer hadn't been a good idea... however, the comment was fairly baseline, so he tried not to dwell, pushing the sweet past his lips and into the warmth of Sehyoon's mouth, a sigh finding its way out of his lungs to meet the now warm air between them—it was inaudible, though, creating no tension.  
Well, not any more than there already was whenever they were together. _He really wished that they could fuck already, the blue balls he'd gotten the last time they tried to have sex had only heightened the almost feral hedonism that sat heavy in his stomach._

that wasn’t exactly the response that sehyoon had anticipated from donghun, his eyes narrowing and brows dipping up some as the elder slipped the cake into his mouth, his tongue accepting it as he moved to chew, the overwhelming sweetness like a caress to his every nerve; somehow, it almost tasted better when it was donghun feeding him, his fingers that lingered too long on his lips as he drew back enough to have sehyoon exhaling heavily, although he didn’t mean to — it was mostly the booze, he’d decided. blinking slowly at donghun, he tried to express a bit more than he usually would, playing into what the elder had said about _cute..._ was that really true? he guessed that he’d never exactly thought about it, not like that, anyway; he didn’t watch himself eat after all, and as he examined the elder’s face, he could start to piece together some of his motive: did donghun find him attractive when he ate? is that what all of this was? “i do?” sehyoon asked after he pursed his lips, twiddling his thumbs in his lap, almost wishing donghun would make a move — he should keep it to himself, though... “eating does make me happy, especially after the past few months. i guess i show it on my face more than i thought.” 

He knew he shouldn't linger, that the obvious hand that stayed settled on the side of Sehyoon's face was very clearly more than just friendly, but with how the other man was looking at him, the gentle words and clear haze from the beer he'd drank, it all coalesced into a dizzying concoction of hedonistic wanton that urged Donghun to press forward and do what they both so clearly wanted. _Fuck, he could never keep himself away._  
Sitting up, he grabbed Sehyoon by the shoulders and maneuvered him to be lying back on the sofa, his heart beating his ribcage to death and lashes lowering over his wide pupils— _he needed him, he needed him so badly he couldn't even think of anything else._ His body wasn't as soft due to the fact that he'd eaten his fill, but the weight he'd put on was definitely noticable in the way his clothes clung to him tighter than normal. _So sexy._ "That's not the only face I want to see," He said in a near groan, straddling Sehyoon's crotch and grinding down on him, bending down to be _almost_ kissing him, their faces so close together. The weight and softness of his body under him had his eyes practically rolling, lips parted to release heavy breaths just from this. _"And I'm not letting you get away this time."_

being pushed back onto the sofa had sehyoon’s eyes going wide and his head dizzying itself in a feeling of vertigo, donghun climbing on top of him with his loose, smooth motions finding a pace to grind on him with, making him throw his head back and writhe, his once-unsure hands moving to grip donghun’s hips; this was what he wanted ever since their time in the bedroom, but that still didn’t keep a small tingle of anxiety from burrowing in his consciousness, but _so much_ of that was lost as he blinked up at the other boy, the words spoken into the air between them enough to make his breaths stop in his throat in a choke. _he’d gotten off to just the imagery of this so many times over the years, but in these past few days it had been so unbelievably stifling._ at the friction of donghun on top of him, he could already feel that the brunet was hard, and that reality made his spine tingle and arms feel weak as he licked his lip, sliding one of his hands up to bury itself in donghun’s hair, bringing him even closer, almost to kiss him. _did watching him eat make donghun horny?_ that prospect was insane, almost perverse in how it made sehyoon’s stomach bottom out, and as he sucked in a deep breath to keep his composure, he asked, “did you get turned on from watching me?” his voice was soft, no malice or anything of the sort, just his wavering tone from the way their contact was making his brain fry to a crisp in his skull. 

_'Had he already figured it out?'_ Donghun thought, rutting a bit more intensely against him, their vicinity enough to boil his brain in his skull, every single thought dying in his synapses to be replaced with only this, the here and now of Sehyoon under his hands; he pressed their foreheads together and sighed a moan, taking Sehni's hands to instead lace their fingers, pressing them back to the cushion under his head on either side—fuck, he was like a goddamn _drug._ "It's more than that," He grunted, his brows coming together and volcanic fire burning so intensely at the base of his spine that he was worried he had a damn fever—he wouldn't put it past Sehni, to make him become sick from how in love he was with him.  
_That was really gay, Donghun._  
Agonizing lust ate at his core the longer he rutted against him, his throat closing up and hands tightening their grasp on Sehyoon's, motions somehow managing to hold steady, even though he swore he was losing it; Sehyoon was so plump, his incredible softness stoking that bonfire, especially with how it framed his face, removing every harsh edge he had— _he couldn't get enough._ "S-so fucking _soft,_ like a fucking _pillow_ for me." 

exhaling sharply, sehyoon let his body melt underneath the touch donghun was offering him, his core feeling like burning and every square inch of his body like he was about to fall apart and disintegrate into nothing, the elder’s aura of possessiveness so obvious in the words he spoke, his intense lust-laden desire draping over them like it was a veil, bathing all of this in the overwhelming lust they both had for one another; having donghun’s fingers between his made his lip tremble, that, and the rough stimulation against his cock was making his voice slip past his lips in pleading, pathetic whines and breaths, the taste of sugary-sweet chocolate still on his breath as he tried to keep himself together. it was fruitless, especially with how obviously donghun wanted him, his praise of his body just forcing his tepid flush down from his cheeks and to his chest that was slightly exposed from his workout shirt, making sehyoon’s eyebrows dip up as his chest heaved with his deep breaths — _just this contact was like dying._ right now, this was so much more than sexual; it was moreso like a gigantic amalgamation of all of the stolen glances, the suggestive words, the expressions on the elder’s face as they shared food together — it was insane, really, how donghun seemed to put sehyoon’s mind into a selfless haze, all of his anxiety about himself like it was waning away into nothing, replaced with the way the brunet’s eyes burned holes into his whenever they were close.  
donghun saying he was soft again made sehyoon’s heart ache, although not in a bad way; his tipsy brain wasn’t entirely devoid of rational thoughts, and he could easily discern just how much the elder liked his curves and soft stomach, and as sehyoon curled his fingers more to hold donghun’s hands, he cocked his head to the side, bringing donghun down nonverbally to kiss him. _it felt so right, so nice, just like the chocolate on the tip of his tongue._

Sehyoon's invitation was accepted, and Donghun pressed their lips together, turning every nerve in his body alight at the stupefying kiss they'd created; he moaned low and long into his mouth, swiping his tongue along the other's bottom lip to spread them, allowing his tongue inside to taste the residual sweetness of the petit fours they'd shared. He pressed his body against his and whined, his orgasm building even more now from their kiss, torrid ardour like a fucking hurricane splitting his insides in two, cutting off his oxygen as his lungs struggled to bring any air in. _Sehyoon was going to kill him, and it was everything he'd ever wanted._ As much as he didn't want to part from him, Donghun wanted to feel him, so he slipped his hands out of his grasp along with his mouth away from his, dragging it down to his neck, then further to the newly exposed skin that he revealed by pushing his shirt up; he kissed it, then groped what he couldn't, hissing just from the way he felt under his palms, so squishy and wonderful, as though made to be an aphrodisiac genetically coded for Donghun alone. _"Amazing,"_ He breathed, hot and wet into the skin, working his way towards his groin, where his obvious boner tented his sweatpants. _Fuck._  
He looked up to see Sehyoon's expression, and _oh my God was it so much better than he could've ever thought,_ his blush turning him as sweet as candy, half-lidded eyes and swollen lips wet with affection, longing coating his countenance like sugar glaze; Donghun felt his stomach lurch and cock throb, this alone enough to make the underside of his skin teem with boiling desire. "Tell me what you want, baby. I'd do _anything_ for you."  
He married that sentiment with a kiss to his cock through his pants, nails digging into the flesh of his sides. 

donghun was already being so overbearing, the desperate touches and drags of his lips along the skin of sehyoon’s neck and trailing down to his torso so obvious in how badly he wanted this, each movement housing a voraciousness well-concealed with a doting, loving drove — the mixture was amazing, so much like donghun that it was practically _perfect._ as the brunet inched further down, sehyoon squeaked in surprise as he left such sweet and tender kisses on his stomach and let his nails dig into his growing lovehandles, all of the parts sehyoon hated about himself becoming new places for donghun to worship with his lips and hands, all of the fear that would normally be swimming in his chest at this closeness fading away into the pleasure of being wanted, being _adored._  
donghun between his legs had sehyoon moaning soft, his eyelids low and heavy over his eyes as he reached a hand down, caressing the skin of the elder’s face with a softness, his entire body drowning in his own painfully obvious lust; as badly as he wanted this to be affectionate and gentle, hearing donghun spout those words with that fiery look in his eyes, his lips even through the fabric of his pants was enough to have sehyoon _hissing,_ his hand slipping up to thread into donghun’s silky, shiny brunet. “let me feel your pretty lips on me some more,” he replied, and if he hadn’t had those beers earlier, he’d be so red in the face that he’d blend in with the color of his shirt; then, he rolled his hips the smallest bit, the friction of fabric on his dick almost too much to handle, his eyes sliding shut and a honey-sweet sigh getting ripped from some unknown recess of his body.

Smiling sideways, Donghun nuzzled into the loving touch before sitting up some, just enough to tug Sehyoon's pants and underwear down under his cock; he wrapped his fingers around the base to hold it upright, then cut his eyes back to Sehyoon's right as he slipped him into his mouth, just past the head— _oh God, he tasted so fucking amazing._ His lashes slid shut and he moaned around his length, letting his drool drip down to coat his dick, the saliva offering enough lube for him to start to jerk him off; swaying his hips, he picked up the pace, twisting his wrist and flicking his tongue over the tip to taste his precum, revelling in the shivers he felt come over Sehyoon due to his actions. _So amazing, he really could not get enough._ Humming, he pulled off, settled his hands on Sehyoon's thighs, then dropped his head down completely, taking him so deep into his throat that he _gagged,_ the sensation _almost_ enough to make him vomit—whoops, probably not a good idea to deepthroat on a full stomach, especially since he'd drank beer, too. _Oh well._ Donghun furrowed his brows and kept going, though, clawing at the flesh under his nails and swallowing around him, his throat convulsing and shoulders stiff, not only from this, but also from the torrential, sinful arousal that it wracked his frame with, bouncing off every inch of his body to turn him inside-out, hypersensitive to any caress offered him— _Sehni's hands in his hair alone was enough to make him lose it._ There was a pressure in his balls that told of his building orgasm, making his dick twitch and eyes roll back under his eyelids, as though he was being stimulated directly. _Jesus Christ, he'd never felt like this before, only fitting that it was Sehyoon causing it._

donghun’s eyes in his as he enveloped his cock with the searing, wet warmth of his mouth had sehyoon _gasping,_ the hand that was in the mess of soft chestnut gripping tighter as the elder found a knowing, almost overwhelming pace, and before sehyoon could even begin to adjust to it, donghun was taking him _deep_ into his throat, the walls of it convulsing around his length and making sehyoon’s insides twist and his balls squeeze. _oh my god, how was he already this sensitive?_ “f-feels so good, baby,” was all sehyoon could even think to offer, his hips rolling and bucking up unintentionally into donghun’s mouth, although he was careful not to completely choke and gag him; his head was dizzying itself with their contact, taking it all in like the most euphoria-inducing drug, and as he let his thoughts race, he clung onto the way donghun’s eyes stared him down, drinking in every aspect of his body like he was _in love._  
letting himself get lost in the feeling, sehyoon let his hand fall from donghun’s hair only to move to stroke his face and shoulder, his eyes half lidded as he propped himself up some on his elbows to watch, the tingling pleasure and his endless spiral of arousal overtaking every non-lurid aspect of his expression, warping it into something so lustful and desirous, _all for donghun, it always was._ “you look so... so pretty like this, i—“  
his words got stuck in his throat like glue as he reveled in donghun’s beautiful face and how his tongue wrapped around his cock like it was his favorite kind of candy, his free hand keeping pace on the shaft like he had practiced all his life just for this, just to make sehyoon lose it; he understood some now, how donghun would go feral over watching him eat — he felt it was a lot like this, amazing and stupefyingly sexy, and before he knew it, he was blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. _donghun really loved his body, even like this..._ why did that make his heart feel like it was about to explode? 

Being called pretty only heightened the incessant, lustful ache in Donghun's core, melting him from the inside out, obliterating every thought he had; he pulled off with a sigh, but strengthened his strokes on Sehyoon's cock, his hips still swaying back and forth, begging to be held still by his hands—yeah, he was a top, but if he could ever want to bottom to anyone, it was Sehyoon. "Come on my face, baby," He cooed, rubbing his thumb over the underside of the head, feeling him throb as a result. "Come on, I know you're close."  
He licked over the slit to catch the drip of precum and mewled at the taste, his expression lilting and heart squeezing in his chest. _God, so good, he loved him so much_. Sighing out a breathless _"Sehni"_ , he dipped his head down to suck on his balls as he brought another hand up to focus on the head, the other working furiously at the length of him. _In any other circumstance, he'd never let anyone come on his face, but with Sehyoon, he was just a completely different person._

_“aahh— donghun—”_ sehyoon whined as donghun started to work his dick like he was _trying_ to make him pass out, thumbing the underside of the head and stroking him with a hunger, donghun’s spit and his own precum more than enough lube to start to make the sounds fill the air with their lewd nature; as much as he wanted to be embarrassed having donghun suckle on his balls like that, it felt so _good_ that his insides were convulsing involuntarily, his eyes sliding shut as he fought the urge to come — it was practically useless, the pleasure bubbling up from his groin to overtake his entire body, all the way down his limbs with its drowning sensation, making him cock his head and bury it into the couch cushion. his thighs were twitching as he started to edge closer, donghun’s hands like everything he’d ever dreamed of and _more,_ the only thing he could manage being a harsh bite to his bottom lip to try and muffle himself — his moans were bordering on pathetic, squeaky and breathy all the same, and with one specific flick of donghun’s thumb over the slit of his cock, sehyoon jolted and his eyes went wide, his orgasm coming close to knocking him out. _oh my god, he was so close._  
it was all sehyoon could do to lift his head and prop himself up again to see donghun stroking him, tongue licking circles on such an intimate, almost sinful place, and with a firm grasp to the elder’s hair, he pulled him back and off of him, separating them with spit strings in the middle. “j-just a second, let me breathe,” but donghun didn’t stop the motions of his hands, making sehyoon’s head loll forward and his moan to hang in the air, his stomach tensed as he rode that edge. _just seeing donghun like this was enough to make him come, but he wanted to feel this just a bit longer, please, please, please—_

Right as Donghun knew Sehyoon was about to spill over, his mouth open and tongue hanging out to catch all of it, there was the definite sound of a key fumbling at a lock, followed by voices muffled from behind the front door; Donghun almost didn't recognise it for a second, but once he did, he forced himself to stop and yanked Sehyoon's pants up with trembling hands, his expression twisted up into one of seething frustration— _'God, you have to be fucking kidding me!’_  
"Sorry," He managed to say to the other male as he sat up, the door swinging open to reveal Junhee, Byeongkwan, and Channie all laughing and holding bags, a drink carrier in Channie's right hand that held four pretty blended coffees, the fifth already being drank by Kwannie.  
"We're back!~" Junhee announced.

sehyoon barely even noticed that there was a sound outside the door he was so lost in his own building, insanely mounting orgasm, but as donghun drew back his hands and yanked his pants up with a muttered _‘sorry’_ , he writhed and tensed, his eyes rolling back in his skull as he cinched his lids shut, desperately displacing his frustration so he could keep his cool, but... as much as he tried to fight it, he was _so fucking close,_ and at that friction brushing past his overly-sensitive dick, he whined from the back of his throat, his eyebrows spooning and his nerves getting lit on fire as his orgasm rolled over him; he tried to make it as demure as possible, but his cock was twitching _hard_ as he rode through it, the sensation so foreign and _insane_. he’d never came like this before, and as his eyes met with donghun’s and then up to junhee’s, he felt himself blush so hard he felt like he had a fever, his own cum making a mess inside of his sweatpants and his entire body twitching like he’d just had a seizure. _oh god, this was really obvious..!_  
“h-he-hey,” sehyoon said with a small voice, scrambling to grab a pillow from behind him to cover his lap, his breaths heavy and chest heaving as he tried to act natural, so deeply embarrassed he felt like he was about to _die._  
_ugh, couldn’t they just be alone for an hour?!_

As much as Donghun tried not to, he flushed a deep crimson at accidentally making Sehyoon come from pulling his pants back up, Junhee _very_ clearly seeing it and also going red, his eyes wide as they danced between the two of them; by some miracle, Kwannie and Channie had busied themselves with setting their stuff down, so they didn't see it, but that didn't make the one member that _had_ seen any less embarrassing. Donghun didn't want to admit it, but Sehni coming inside his sweatpants was really, really hot, his dick pulsating like a heart behind his jeans and fingers digging into where they held the other male on his calf. _Fuck, he felt like he was about to explode._ "Uh-uhm, sorry—" Junhee whipped around and clutched his bags, shoulders stiff as he walked over to the dining table, where Kwannie was unpacking.  
Looking down at Sehni, Donghun rubbed a hand over his face and stood up, holding out his other one for him to grab. "Come on, let's go clean you up."  
_Was he ever going to catch a fucking break?_  
__  
__

their schedules had been packed for the last three weeks with various things behind the scenes, not to mention some album prep and composing, all of it rife with sehyoon being exhausted and not up to exercise, eating whatever donghun would make for him at dinner time and letting himself indulge in more sweets than he had just the month prior; as a result, he’d gained about 25 pounds in total since he stopped working out regularly, his weight being mostly gathered around his thighs, ass, and stomach, thankfully not rounding out his face too much — well, just a little. he would be more insecure about it if donghun didn’t constantly praise him while they ate together, and lately, that was the only time they could be alone, if the others would even allow that.  
honestly, sehyoon missed donghun _badly._ he kept having dreams about him, how his eyes would light up whenever they would be able to eat together, the only time they had to be intimate being right before bed, but... they had been far too tired for that. so tonight, as sehyoon was getting changed after their busy morning, donghun had a grin on his face as he met him, saying, “we have tomorrow off.”  
that made sehyoon’s heart leap and bound, mostly because he had been so fucking _exhausted,_ and as he finished getting dressed, he smiled back, cocking his head, “do we? i must not have been listening.” 

They'd _all_ been looking forward to the one day off they'd have after being so busy the past few weeks; the constant hustle and bustle had kept them all on their toes, and fortunately, that meant that Donghun could constantly feed Sehyoon whatever he wanted without so much as a moment of hesitation. The only working out they did was going for jogs or dance practice, and as a result, Sehyoon had put on a lot more weight—Donghun almost couldn't believe how _incredible_ he looked as a result. It sat so well on his frame, and it led him to the resolution that, whenever they had a free day, he was going to treat Sehyoon to the best date he'd ever been on, and afterwards, they _would not_ be fucking interrupted.  
So, about a couple days prior, before their schedules, Donghun had booked a hotel room near the water, nothing too _extraordinarily_ fancy, but still very nice, since it was only for a night; he'd also made a reservation at a nice restaurant, and had snooped around and found Sehni's measurements so he could buy him something... rather special.  
Sehyoon would find out soon enough.  
At any rate, after a very busy morning of filming and practice, he and Sehyoon were getting changed into casual clothes, ready to relax with each other and get something to eat; at Sehni's reply to his statement, he smiled and nodded, settling his hands on his clothed hips, staring at him with clear desire—even when he was tired, he was still _so_ gorgeous. "I've got something planned for us tomorrow, so you might want to pick out something nice for yourself to wear," Donghun kissed his forehead, finishing, "It's a surprise, though." 

_something nice?_ that made sehyoon’s eyes narrow the smallest bit as he tried to piece together what donghun might be hinting towards, his head shaking some to get his hair out of his eyes, his own smile tugging at his lips at the closeness of donghun near him. “you made plans?” he asked, and that sentiment made his heart beat even harder, the idea of spending his day off with donghun doing something nice, just the two of them... _when the hell did he start feeling so smitten?_ actually, no, he knew when. _he always had been._ leaning in to give donghun a light peck on the lips, sehyoon then asked, a titter lacing his tone, “when did you have time for _that?”_

"I'm up sometimes when you aren't," Was Donghun's answer to that, leaning in some more to nose at Sehyoon's hairline, placing a tender kiss to the skin there, his hands caressing him up and down his sides to slip around to his back, just barely trailing over the skin hidden under the fabric of his shirt. _"And we'll be alone all night, for real this time,"_ He whispered in a rough, low tone into his ear, kissing the lobe, then pulling back with his lip being chewed on— _'Don't get too worked up, Donghun, you can do it all tomorrow.'_ That, and he still had to pack their overnight bags and stash them in the back of the car he'd rented just for their date.  
Yes, he really fucking was head over heels for Sehyoon. 

sehyoon met donghun’s words and arduous actions with his own fingers getting tangled in the fabric of the elder’s shirt, his eyebrows spooning at the tone and how his entire body riddled with goosebumps and shivers as his ear was kissed; honestly, he felt practically _giddy,_ so much so that he didn’t question donghun’s plans too far — he liked surprises, especially ones that had to do with the boy he adored so much. humming contentedly in response, sehyoon brought donghun in for one more kiss, open mouthed and just enough to rile him up for a moment, a hand sliding to hold the back of donghun’s nape, his eyes slipping shut; he missed this intimacy dearly, and as he pulled away, he said with soft words, “sleep next to me tonight, i miss you, baby.” 

Having Sehyoon tease him like it was second nature brought a fire into Donghun's heart, his brows dipping up to turn his whole expression impassioned, the easy affection something he'd missed more than anything else— _when had it gotten so bad?_ "I've missed you too," He said sweetly, and as he got lost in Sehyoon's dark, warm eyes, he broke out into a bright smile.

—

Although Donghun hadn't set an alarm, he still got up before Sehyoon and carefully detached himself from his embrace so he could take their overnight bags and Sehyoon's gift to their hotel room; it didn't take long to check in and set everything up, so on the way back, he picked up a couple coffees and muffins for them to share.  
Their reservation wasn't for another few hours, so when he got back, he immediately busied himself and his lover with some chores and fun things, like watching a movie and playing that new board game Channie had bought him, Tokaido, which actually turned out to be really fun, and that was what they ended up spending the rest of their free time doing before it was time to stop and get ready; Donghun had already picked himself out an outfit, but he hadn't seen Sehyoon's yet, so as he put the rest of their board game away, he said, "Why don't you get ready in the bathroom? I want how you look to be a surprise," He smiled up at him, as though he had no control over his facial features, that loving drove he always felt becoming butterflies in his chest. "And I want you to be surprised, too." 

“oh, okay,” sehyoon affirmed, hopping to his feet with a swiftness, more than just eager to start to get ready; he’d been excited all day, even if just doing mundane, small things with donghun was fun, he was so curious about what the surprise was that he’d almost forgotten what outfit he’d picked out. sauntering over to the closet, he grabbed his small bag of makeup and the clothes he’d picked out, a black button up and a white suit jacket with pants to match, all folded neatly; he kept it out of donghun’s sightline, then turned on his heel to leave towards the bathroom, a soft smile splitting his lips. “be back in a little bit.”  
when he made it to the bathroom, he locked the door behind him, then immediately started to get to work sorting out his hair; it had gotten pretty long, and even though he showered this morning, it was a bit messy, but nothing a straightener and some taming hairspray couldn’t fix. then he got to work on his makeup, not going all out on the skin; he hadn’t been as sweaty lately since he wasn’t working out, so his face had been pretty clear of any breakouts, so a bb cream sufficed as a canvas for the rest. he didn’t go heavy, merely swiped a soft purple on his eyelids just light enough that donghun would be able to see it; then some eyeliner, a little mascara, blush, and a layer of highlighting finishing spray. as he examined himself in the mirror, it was clear he had gained weight — his face was rounder and more soft, albeit not in a bad way, and it made sehyoon anxious for only a split second before he recalled how loving donghun’s words always were to him, so reassuring and sweet... then he couldn’t be upset with himself, not if he was spending time with the person who always made him feel so loved. _no, sehyoon, don’t let yourself get too sentimental yet._  
getting dressed was the harder part. his pants were easy to slip on, albeit a bit tight around his ass, but then again, most pants were; his button up suffered the same fate, only being able to be buttoned up to the fourth button, leaving a considerable amount of skin on his chest exposed, and it made sehyoon’s cheeks warm as he looked at himself in the mirror. _oops... maybe he gained more weight than he thought._ his necklace hung nicely on the vague bumps of his collarbones that used to be so much more prominent, so it almost looked intentional to leave those buttons undone, making his heart slow in its beating the smallest bit. _he wondered... just how nice was the place they were going?_ his suit jacket was the last thing, right after he spritzed himself with some of his favorite perfume that he kept in his makeup bag, and as he finished, he took a deep breath — was he trying too hard? he hoped not, even though an entire suit may be a bit too much... deciding to swallow that down, he unlocked the door and headed back towards their room, his fingers fidgeting with one of his sleeves. 

Once Sehyoon was gone to get ready, Donghun put their board game back in its spot on the bookshelf, then he stripped down to just his underwear, taking out the outfit he'd set aside for their date—a red silk shirt, black suit jacket with (tight) pants to match, and a silver watch that he only wore for special occasions. His favourite silver chain matched perfectly, so once he was all dressed—his pants maybe a bit too tight—he put on his accessories, replaced his gold hoops with studs, and then set to work on his makeup.  
His skin had been kind of uneven lately, but some light concealer and BB cream was enough to hide it, his eyeshadow a little smokey and brows filled in, a bit of mascara and some blush rounding out the rest of his look; he wasn't one to wear makeup casually, but he always liked looking nice, and considering this was a date, he figured he could dress up more than he normally did, even going so far as to buy a new, more expensive cologne just for Sehyoon—he couldn't remember the name, but it was Armani. _Really_ nice.  
With some chapstick on and his hair swiped back with a run of his fingers through it, he stepped into his dress shoes, then opened the door, bracing himself for how Sehyoon was going to look—  
_Oh. Holy fuck._

sehyoon’s breaths stopped in his throat as he was met face to face with donghun, the brunet’s entire ensemble contrasting his own so nicely with the rich red silk of his shirt and the sparkling silver chain that laid over it, all the way down to his tight, _really fucking tight_ pants that showed off his curvy hips; it had sehyoon swallowing hard as he scanned the elder’s face, his makeup making his face look that much more handsome and perfect, his brows dark and framing his adorable, droopy eyes, and it was all sehyoon could do to not audibly _gasp._ “you look...” he started, blinking slowly as he basked in how fucking _lucky_ he was to be able to be with someone like donghun, and as he reached a hand out, he felt his face go flush at the imagery of the other stripping his own suit jacket off and undoing the belt on his pants, his hard dick pressing up against the zipper and eager to be touched— _no, shut up, pervert._ “you look so amazing.” 

Whatever Sehyoon was saying was lost on Donghun as he was almost physically slapped in the face by the sight of him dressed to the nines and dolled perfectly up, hair immaculate and body accentuated by his clothes so well it was as though he'd gotten them fitted; his pretty purple eye look was a rather happy coincidence, matching the gift that Donghun had gotten him for later that night, but his _outfit_ —God, he was practically busting out of his black dress shirt, the buttons not even done up all the way, drawing his eyes directly to the chain necklace that sat just under his collarbones. His jacket broadened his shoulders and made him look even thicker in the frame, not to mention his legs that were hugged almost too well by his slacks— _wait, then his ass was probably_ —  
Donghun shut that thought down immediately and swallowed, exhaling a near wheeze, then forcing a smile, reaching a hand out to gently caress around Sehyoon's eye with his thumb. "Angelic," He said roughly, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to be chewed on. "Purple, huh? It looks nice."  
_It was a lot more than just nice, but he wasn't going to say that right now._

donghun’s eyes raked over sehyoon’s frame with that same, specific brand of hunger that he seemed to wear whenever they were close like this, but right now, it was so sudden that sehyoon could physically feel himself choke up; the hand offered to his cheekbone was welcome, albeit it made his face even warmer when it was paired with that sweet, painfully sugary compliment, donghun’s visage bathed in something so much deeper than what he’d said. “you smell nice, too,” he added, catching a whiff of a sharp, musky scent, something he didn’t recognize — was it new? if it was, did he... get it for him? _oh my god, it felt like he couldn’t breathe._ “is that a new cologne?” sehyoon exhaled slow, getting closer to donghun’s face and nape, getting a deeper smell, and he wished he could avoid it since he was wearing white pants, but it made his lower half tingle and buzz to life with a familiar heat. 

Wholeheartedly accepting the vicinity, Donghun licked his lip and nodded, bringing his hand down and around to Sehyoon's ass, his brows dipping up at the feeling of it against his palm when he squeezed—fuck, he couldn't even fit the cheek in one hand anymore... _Christ, that turned him on so much._ "Yeah, it is. I knew you could tell," With the closeness, he could better smell him, too, and of course he had to be wearing that perfume Donghun liked so much, the scent _perfect_ in how it paired with his own, like they were fucking _meant to be._  
Shuddering out a breath, he leaned in and nosed at Sehyoon's face, brushing their lips together, but not kissing him entirely, just to see what he would do; Donghun knew they shouldn't be fucking around here since their reservations were soon and it was a bit of a drive, but he just... he really couldn't control himself, not with how wonderfully they melded together like this... 

moaning soft and breathy at the way donghun groped him, sehyoon let himself melt into the possessive touch the other was offering him, one of his hands sliding up the soft, silky fabric of donghun’s shirt to caress his jaw, mindful of his makeup as he did so; just the grazing of the elder’s lips on his own was enough to make him weak in the knees, his eyelids fluttering shut as he wholly kissed him, taking the cue from donghun as he usually did — god, he loved how his perfect, plush lips felt against his own, and as he cocked his head to the side for a better angle, his other hand met donghun’s jaw, too, holding him like he was admiring a work of art. he shouldn’t be indulging this far right now, but the taste of donghun’s chapstick on his lips had him breathing hard, closing the gap between them to press their torsos together, not at all helping the throbbing of his dick in his pants, but just for now, just like this... he loved this intimacy, especially with how beautiful donghun looked right now. _he could barely fathom looking at him like that the entire night..._ pulling away for a split second, sehyoon scoffed a lazy laugh, his palms running down donghun’s shoulders and to his hips, sliding around back to his ass, letting it fill his hands in his own grope, his tongue running along his lip at how it flipped his stomach upside down. “i’m so lucky, look at you,” he mumbled, then kissed him again, letting his nails dig into the pillowy flesh of his ass, just the mere _idea_ of being alone with donghun tonight making him feel like he was about to pass out. 

Donghun felt himself fucking _melt_ into Sehyoon when he touched him so easily, his entire body filling with heat and heart doing somersaults in his chest, his brain running away with arousal as it mingled with the fluid in his skull; he nudged forward into him with a smile, licking into his mouth and giggling a little past their contact, his hands travelling from Sehyoon's ass around to his front, sliding his flat palms up his abdomen to grope his chest. _Fuck, he was so horny, how the hell was he supposed to look at him like this the whole night?_ "I'm lucky, too," He sighed, leaving a retreating peck to his lips as he pulled away, eyes raking all over his beautiful face—he needed to wind down, or else they'd never make it out of the house, as tempting as that was... "We should get going, though. The restaurant is kind of far."  
Donghun knew that he looked pretty fucking pathetic right now, with his spooned brows and blown pupils, hands ceaselessly shaking, but then, even if Sehyoon _hadn't_ groped him, he'd still be all pent up. Consequences of having the sexiest boyfriend ever, really. 

being away from donghun felt cold and nothing like what sehyoon really wanted, but he knew that he was right, that they had all the time in the world for this later; donghun’s expression was so... lustful, amazing in the way that it was so obvious in every contour of his countenance — he loved that, how transparent the elder could be, especially when he was feeling like this. “yeah, sorry,” sehyoon said sheepishly, but he _wasn’t_ sorry, not in the slightest. his own face lit up at the mention of food, his stomach feeling like he hadn’t eaten in days, and as he took up donghun’s hands into his own, he said, “let’s get going, i’m starving.”  
__  
__

Although they left rather late, the traffic was negligible for a Friday and they made it to the restaurant on time, a rather upscale steakhouse where they made your food right in front of you; Donghun knew that Sehyoon was self conscious still, so he had asked for a private table, and had ordered a bottle of champagne ahead of time—yeah, he was driving, but he doubted he'd get very tipsy, especially since they'd be eating meat.  
Once they were inside and Donghun gave his name, the hostess ushered them to their table, and shortly thereafter, their waiter brought them water and their champagne in a metal bucket full of ice, something Donghun had always thought was _so cool;_ he knew that this was most definitely the definition of "doing too much", but he really wanted to show Sehyoon how much he meant to him, and if that meant he couldn't buy anything for the next couple weeks, then... so be it. For Sehni, it was worth it. 

the drive wasn’t long, and the entire ride there, sehyoon couldn’t have even came close to fathoming the kind of restaurant donghun was taking him to, because when they were ushered inside and seated, with a fucking _bottle of champagne on ice_ offered to them, sehyoon felt like his heart was going to burst, his ears red and his hands unsure if he was allowed to even place them on the table in a place this nice. it was lit with mood lighting, a loud hustle and bustle distant from the private area they were sitting, and as sehyoon licked his lips in his nervous habitual fashion, he looked up at donghun, his eyebrows spooned and expression begging in droves, “what is all this, baby? you didn’t have to—“ then he took a sip of his water, even the temperature of the god damn glass feeling upscale, and he couldn’t fight the dopey, loving smile that overtook his face. “this is way too nice, especially for me.” 

A shake of his head was all Donghun offered that sentiment, the loving smile that could never seem to leave him whenever they were together sitting comfortably on his face as he drank some of his champagne—it tasted great, better than anything he'd ever had, and definitely worth the money. "Nothing is ever too nice or expensive for you, baby," He told him, meeting Sehyoon's bashful gaze from across the table, his makeup so much more astounding under the low light of the chandelier above them; he had to fight the urge to gasp, instead opting to sigh inaudibly, taking up the single-sheet menu from in front of him so he could look over the appetizers, somehow managing to tear his attention away from him in order to do so. "And don't worry about your menu, I'll be ordering for us."  
Of course, Donghun had looked up the menu for this place ahead of time and had picked out everything they were going to eat down to the dessert, solely because he knew, as always, _exactly_ what Sehni liked—there was something else he had planned, too, but he... he still didn't know if he had the guts to do it just yet. Just thinking about it had his nerves frying, so he drank more of his champagne, blinking slow as he took in the three appetizers they offered. _'You've got this, Donghun, you can do it.'_

fighting the urge to reel back at just how much time and _money_ donghun must have invested in this, sehyoon pursed his lips as he reached out to pour himself some champagne, the light, bubbly sweetness so welcome on his tongue as he took a long drink, eyeing donghun as he nodded soft; _he was really going all out... he knew he didn’t have to, right?_ “you always know what i like, anyway,” as sehyoon let his mind wander some, some of the gears began to turn in his head the smallest bit, piecing together just what they’d get up to later after this nice dinner... it made him feel breathless, donghun taking control and doing so much for him, so once he set down his champagne, he reached a hand across the table to intertwine fingers with his boyfriend — _wow, donghun looked so perfect like this, it was unbelievable._ “it’s nice to finally spend time with you, even if i look like a loser in here.” 

"You could never be a loser," Donghun laughed, having chosen their appetizer and consequently grabbing both of their menus to stack them, squeezing Sehyoon's fingers in his grasp as his eyes disappeared into his cheeks with his giggle. "If anything, _I'm_ the loser, doing all of this for you just so I can—"  
_Wait, shit, that would spoil it;_ Donghun abruptly cut himself off, closing his mouth and clearing his throat, lowering his gaze to the ivory tablecloth—he'd really almost said it, and so early in their dinner, too, _fuck_. "Just, you know what I mean. You're fine, Sehni." _Bad save._  
Thankfully, their waiter came back in time to prevent him from any further embarrassment, hands clasped over their apron and bowing as they stopped beside the table. 

sehyoon raised a brow at donghun’s seeming fumbling of his words, making him exhale a long breath as he wondered what it was all about — the elder looked flustered, so he opted not to question it further, instead letting a soft smile split his lips as their waiter stopped to take their order, to which sehyoon heeded donghun’s words of letting him order; he didn’t fumble, and when the brunet asked for a fancy sounding salad, he felt himself get excited — _god he was so hungry._ once donghun had gotten that out of the way, sehyoon tilted his head to the side and pouted some, saying, “you aren’t a loser either, and that stands even if i never get to hear what you were going to ultimately say.” then he snickered, resting his head in his hands, crossing his legs over one another under the table, feeling surprisingly relaxed in such a nice setting. 

The light, adoring teasing from Sehyoon had Donghun's ears going a bit red, his countenance lowering and thigh wiggling under the table; how he was looking at him had him relaxing, at least, enough to counter with, "You'll find out soon enough."  
He drank some of his water and simpered, making eye contact with Sehyoon to take in his wonderful features, how every line was etched with something so enthralling that, for a moment, Donghun lost himself, completely forgetting where they even were, who he was, all of it—his eyes were the universe, himself merely a speck of light floating in them, aimless...  
Motion out of the corner of his vision made him blink, and when his eyes found it, he realised that he'd been sitting there staring at Sehyoon for the entire time it took for their salad to arrive. _Oops._

donghun had a knack for staring these days, and even as sehyoon was mindlessly playing with the cuffs on his sleeves, he could feel the elder’s eyes on him and all over, drinking him in as if it was the first time he’d ever seen him; just to be a bit of a bashful tease, sehyoon pretended he didn’t notice until their salad had arrived, waiting the long moment for donghun to snap back to reality, meeting the other with a loose smile. “are you in there?” he joked, reaching for the tongs for the salad and one of the small shallow bowls they had been provided, scooping some for himself, being careful not to be too clumsy. “i can see you staring, so can the waiter.” he shouldn't prod him too far, but he thought it was sweet the way donghun got red in the face when he did so — that, and he was probably the only person in the world that could get away with it.

As Sehyoon probably wanted him to, Donghun turned beet red upon realising that he'd been staring for a _long_ time, shaking his head and sitting back up straight, his eyes on the salad that Sehyoon was already digging into. "Sorry, I just..." He cleared his throat again and grabbed his bowl, holding it out so that Sehyoon could serve him some of the very tasty-looking salad. "The lighting compliments you really well, is all."  
Had it been any other member saying that to him, Donghun might've snapped back, but with it being Sehni, all it did was make his diaphragm flutter and tug at his heartstrings— _he was so smitten with him, it really was pathetic._  
Once he had his serving, he took a couple bites to calm the hunger pangs that'd begun to twist his stomach, sipping on more of his water before lifting his eyes to watch the other male eat, more desire than he'd ever known previously finding a home at the base of his spine; Sehyoon looked so content, his expression sugary and warm, posture not as slumped as it usually was, as though no longer trying to hide himself, his gaze collected and focused instead of hazy and distant. It had Donghun wanting to say something, but he couldn't even begin to find the words, so he didn't, stuffing his mouth with leaves and croutons instead. 

that had sehyoon smiling even more, donghun’s genuine words and sentiment coupled with how his expression twisted up into something so flustered and unlike him had his heart feeling like it was shriveling up and dying, his chest tight as he watched the elder eat; really, he expected to be slapped upside the head for that comment, so to see donghun take it in stride and blink up at him as they both ate, it was enough for him to combust with all of the sweet, loving passion that had been mounting for months upon _months_. even their silence was comfortable, and as sehyoon’s stomach happily and readily accepted his food, he hummed low, even the most basic thing like _salad_ being amazing at a place like this. “do i really look nice?” he asked once he’d finished his bite, taking a sip of the champagne, the tastes complimenting each other surprisingly well. “i’m sure you look nicer...” trailing off, sehyoon beamed brightly as an idea overtook him, and as he held out a hand to donghun, he reached in his chest pocket for his phone, opening the camera app and pointing it at the object of his affection. “let me take a picture.”

Instead of a rebuttal, Donghun simply rested his chin in his hand and looked at the camera, smiling soft as Sehyoon took a couple pictures of him; they'd both pretty much finished their salads, so when he took out his phone to do the same, he bit his cheek as he thought, _'Now would be a really good time to ask.'_ "Sehyoon," He began, holding up his phone, consequently hiding his face, "I need to ask you something."  
_Stay cool._ He took a picture, his stomach flipping at how beautiful Sehni looked in the low light, his round face causing his gut to churn over itself. "I was wondering, if..." 

posing only lightly for the pictures to make them more candid, sehyoon let his fingers wrap tightly around his phone as donghun prodded that question, making him cock his head to the side and blink, his insides coiling with a sudden pang of anxiety — just a gut reaction, he knew that, but still. “hm?” he questioned, setting his phone face down on the table as he examined donghun’s tentative expression with his wide, dark gaze, smiling lightly to help ease him along. “what is it?” 

Keeping his phone held to his eyes, Donghun found it easier to look at Sehyoon through the viewfinder of his camera, blinking hard, swallowing, then saying, thumb hovering over the capture button, "I want you to be my boyfriend."  
He took a picture, and then slowly lowered his hands into his lap, locking his phone and putting it away, finding himself incapable of looking back up at the other boy— _what if he said no?_ What if Sehyoon only wanted him for sex? What if he wasn't interested in being exclusive? Donghun knew all of that was just his innate fear of being emotionally vulnerable, that Sehni was nowhere near that kind of person, but he just couldn't shake it, no matter how hard he tried. _Dammit, it really felt like he was making a mistake._

_oh_. well, that was unexpected. sehyoon was quiet for a moment, letting that question mull over in his brain as he shifted in his seat some, his tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth as he dwelled — _boyfriend..._ weren’t they already together? he knew that all of them were romantically and sexually involved in some kind of degree, or were at some point, so it was safe to say that sehyoon had liked donghun for a long time, but... he assumed after the past month that they had become exclusive, if the way that donghun looked at and touched him was anything to go by, so with a soft voice similar to that of a caress, he said, “i thought i already was your boyfriend. i mean, i’ve been writing about you, too, calling you that already,” then he tapped the table in the middle to urge donghun to lift his gaze to his, brown meeting black in the middle with an almost electric feeling. “i’ve been only wanting you for months, so i kind of figured...” 

_Writing about him?_ Donghun didn't know how to take any of what Sehyoon said, the knowledge that the other had already considered him his boyfriend making his entirety flood with embarrassment— _they had kind of been obvious, hadn't they?_ But, with how close they all were, he kind of thought that Sehyoon hadn't thought about them like that, so hearing him say that, it... "You..." He tried to say, forcing himself to hold his eyes steady in the other's, his brows spooned upwards and fingers tapping rapidly against the tabletop; this was really hard, the way Sehyoon was looking at him like searing hot claws digging into his brain and chest, sending shivers down his abdomen to turn his entire lower body cold, a sensation he'd never known before. "I didn't know you thought about me like that. We're all so open with each other, so I figured you didn't see us as an item, even though I have from day one."  
His eyes went wide and he blushed, his shoulders hunching— _shit,_ he hadn't meant to say that last part, _that was so stupid._

“really?” it was sehyoon’s turn to start to feel flustered, his insides turning to mush and his brain swimming in circles as he thought back on all the contact they’d shared since they first met; they were both the eldest in the group, and they met early before the forming of all of them together, and it’s not like they were any kind of _shy_ showing their affection; it had been different lately, the heated intimacy, so amazing and like a romance movie that it was hard to believe sometimes — sehyoon shook his head some, bringing his hand back to himself to scratch the back of his head, his smile sheepish as he muttered, “i’ve been telling the rest of them that i don’t want to be with anyone else, only you. i’m sorry i did it without asking,” then he swallowed hard, the idea of finally being able to call donghun his _boyfriend_ making excitement zip through his core like lightning, and to hide his stupidly in love expression, he drank a long swig of his water. 

Hearing that confirmation had every single part of Donghun relaxing like he'd just toked a huge bowl, all of the apprehension he'd been feeling over their relationship status melting out through his feet, his head falling forward and a laughing escaping him—man, he really was that dense, huh? "I guess it was my turn to be self-conscious about this," He said, tone light and hands stopping in their motions, right lifting up to run through his hair; he met Sehni's eyes and simpered, every positive emotion that he could ever have about him ushering to the forefront of his mind to flip every switch inside of him. He reached out and took his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss as he sighed, adoration hanging on every syllable, "Jesus, Sehni, I'm so in love with you." 

sehyoon let his hand fall from his water glass as he placed it gently back onto the table, his eyes slow blinking as donghun took his spare palm to kiss it, making his heart grow a million sizes in his chest; just his lips on his skin were so soft, and he wished so badly that he could pull donghun in close by the collar of his beautiful silk shirt, but he left the contact at that, all of his lovey-dovey thoughts floating free in the air. “i love you too,” he replied on a beat, taking in how open and vulnerable donghun looked right now, an amazing amalgamation that he wished he could see more often — well, now that they were an item, maybe he could. “i wish i was better at talking out loud about it, but i’m always thinking about you, and how you make me feel when we touch. i’m so happy just to be next to you.”  
_that was overbearing,_ but what he wrote in his diary was even worse still, so he just married the sentiment with a sheepish grin and his pink cheeks, licking his lip in his nervous habit. 

All Donghun could respond to that with was a little laugh and a squeezing of the hand he still held, pressing it to his cheeks and staring deep into his eyes; this felt so amazing and real, like the most poetic dream he'd ever had, all the edges of his vision going hazy and pink, the hue warm and inviting. _Was this how real love was supposed to feel?_ Donghun couldn't even fathom it, not even now, but he knew one thing: this was exactly where he wanted to be, for the rest of his life. _'Always thinking of me, huh..?'_ "You know I think of you every second of the day, too. I'm always trying to think of ways to make you happy. I hope tonight can make up for us being apart for so long,"  
Letting go of Sehni's hand, he took up his champagne and took a long drink, smiling at him over the rim of his glass—so pretty, especially when he was flustered. 

even though those words weren’t inherently suggestive, sehyoon felt breathless at them, already feeling so overwhelmingly adored and loved with just the gesture of donghun taking him to such a nice restaurant that he couldn’t fathom anything past just this — he remembered what the other said about being alone, and as he brought his hands back to his lap, he bit the inside of his cheek, blinking down at his half-eaten salad. “you make me happy just being with me,” he admitted, then gazed back up at donghun, every nerve in his body lighting on fire at how gorgeous his boyfriend looked, forcing him to swallow his spit some. _he knew he shouldn’t get worked up now, but maybe donghun couldn’t tell..._ he took up his fork to keep eating, trying to disguise how he was genuinely feeling, tapping his foot in a vague rhythm under the table. 

Donghun felt himself flush deep at that, but he did his best to hide it, continuing in eating the last of his salad in suit with Sehyoon, his eyes on him as he ate and his foot under the table touching his shin. He kind of wondered what he was thinking about, but then, judging from his red face, it was probably something relating to what he said about them being alone later... Donghun was thinking about it, too, especially since his purple eyeshadow matched his gift. _It felt like fate, almost._  
Well, that was later. Right now, he needed to eat.  
__

the rest of their dinner was quiet and filled with longing gazes, both of them with tangled legs under the table as they ate, sehyoon’s face flushing some from the couple of glasses of champagne he’d had; he was usually pretty sensitive to alcohol, but he only got a very small buzz from it if not just from the bubbles, enough to notice in the forefront of his mind. he wasn’t completely stuffed to the brim by the time dessert rolled around, and what donghun had ordered was almost too beautiful to eat: it was a chocolate ball with beautiful white drizzle on it that came accompanied with a steaming sauce in a small cup to be poured over it, and as sehyoon saw it, his heart fluttered in his chest — he’d only had something like this once before, but nowhere near this pretty and expensive looking, his hands unsure as he moved to touch it. “i’m scared to ruin it,” he said with a smile, his eyes wide and his tongue trailing his lip. “you should do the pouring.”

As usual, Donghun had gotten the nicest and most expensive dessert on the menu—a cake with a chocolate shell and sauce to pour over it. He knew that Sehyoon loved chocolate, and it was light enough so that he could eat it, too, since he didn't care too much for anything rich; hearing Sehni say that had him laughing light, not in any condescending way, solely because he really felt much the same. "You want me to do it?" He said as he stood up, going around to the other side of the table with his left hand out to grab the little ramekin of chocolate sauce. He picked it up and held it over the plate, then slowly tipped it to pour it out, watching as it melted right through the thin shell of chocolate that cupped the cake inside; it fell apart once he'd poured it all out, revealing the pretty baked good that had fresh berries atop it. _It was really beautiful, and it smelled good, too, wow._ "I didn't expect it to be so nice," Donghun said, moving on to do his own. "I hope you like it." 

watching donghun pour it was a bit nerve-wracking, but he managed just fine, the warm chocolate hatching a beautiful, colorful looking piece of cake inside that was adorned with glazed strawberries and raspberries, and as sehyoon saw it his expression lit up — donghun was so stupidly thoughtful, remembering the exact kind of dessert he liked... “woah,” he commented, grabbing up one of the extra forks to poke at it, almost scared to actually eat it with how pretty it was, and somewhere deep in his conscious, he felt guilty about donghun spending so much money on something sehyoon would just stuff his face with in the end. shaking his head some, sehyoon grabbed a berry onto his fork and plopped it into his mouth, the flavor so much more complex and intense than he would have thought possible from just chocolate and glaze, but it was amazing nonetheless, his expression not hiding that in the slightest. “it is really good, oh my god,” he whispered, then took another bite of all of it together, humming soft from his chest at it — _it was like heaven._ “i didn’t know something could taste this good.” 

A warm, fuzzy feeling filled Donghun's chest at Sehyoon's words, not to mention the sight of him eating the cake, the warmth becoming something entirely lurid altogether, burning down his insides and spreading out through his nervous system to make his brain foggy— _he really looked and sounded so sexy when he was eating sweets, Donghun had almost forgotten how it made him feel._ "I'm excited to try it," He told him, sitting back down once his own dessert was finished, his heart skipping beats, gaze steady on Sehyoon as the other male plopped another spoonful of dessert in his mouth; his lashes fluttered and his pink lips wrapped around the fork when he did so, the pleased hum he made at the taste coiling in his gut even worse than it had earlier, when Sehyoon had been eating his entree—it turned him on really bad, causing him to bite his tongue and grip his fork a bit tighter. _'Just eat your food, you'll get to fuck later, come on, Donghun.'_  
Looking back down at his plate, he cut himself off a piece of the cake and ate it, trying to focus on the taste and nothing else. 

donghun had been staring at him with _that_ expression, the same one he wore the night the kissed with the chocolate, then the other when they shared the petit fours; it was a completely sinful one, even as much as the elder tried to hide and ignore it by eating his own dessert, sehyoon could still spot it from a mile away — the flushed countenance and tight grip on his fork gave it away entirely, but instead of say anything, he thought he could have a little fun... he’d thought about it before, just why donghun liked watching him eat so much, but he couldn’t find many answers why besides the insinuation that it was just something he was into; sehyoon wasn’t one to judge, especially because he liked seeing his beautiful boyfriend so excited and practically melting at the sight of how he ate. so, without warning, sehyoon took another bite of his dessert making eye contact with donghun, this time letting his lashes flutter his eyes closed as he slowly took his bite, licking the chocolate off of it with his tongue, blinking his lids open just long enough for him to edge out a contented sigh that sounded more like a moan, making his own ears red — but donghun didn’t have the same reaction, seemingly, his was a lot more heated, making sehyoon cross his own legs at the heat that boiled down into his groin, even if he was being embarrassing. _donghun looked really amazing when he was turned on._ “so sweet,” sehyoon said as he licked his lips needlessly, smiling coyly out of the corner of them, cocking his head the smallest bit. 

If they weren't in public, Donghun might've smacked Sehyoon for being such a fucking tease, making a very lewd noise like that at such a fancy restaurant, but he couldn't even find the willpower to be mad, not when it had his cock twitching to life behind his slacks and his groin churning over itself, his brows lowering on his face, one of them cocking upwards. "That good, huh?" He commented, getting himself another forkful and eating it, not once taking his eyes off of Sehyoon—if he wanted to be a little shit, then he'd just have to punish him later. _And thank fucking God he'd gotten them a hotel room, too._  
His eyes were drawn to his chest and stomach even though he tried not to stare, the sight of the buttons straining more than they'd been before dinner increasing the heat of the bonfire inside him, the flames licking at his skin to heighten the sensitivity more than they ever had—he really had gained a lot of weight... Excitement sped up the beating of his heart, the thought of seeing Sehyoon naked for the first time in a while more than he could bear, especially with the knowledge that he was still so bashful over it. The spike of arousal that bit at him made him squeeze this thighs together, though that only proved to provide him with heavy friction. _Ugh._

sehyoon could tell from donghun’s words that he was having an effect on him, whether it was good or bad though, he couldn’t exactly tell in the moment; then, as the brunet’s eyes wandered down his body in such an obvious spell of staring, sehyoon’s smile merely grew into something borderline impish, his eyes slow blinking as he continued eating, making sure donghun was keeping his gaze on him. “mhm,” he hummed, a zip of arousal at the way donghun shifted in his seat wracking his frame, making all of the tepid feeling in his cheeks migrate down to his chest, swelling his heart and the base of his skull as he leaned forward some. _hmm... he wondered just how far he could get with this..._ sehyoon couldn’t reach donghun under the table from this angle, so he couldn’t move further with a hand trailing up his thigh, but just this heated eye contact was enough — it was actually turning sehyoon on more, the way donghun was admiring his body and drinking him in with his eyes as he ate, and before he realized it, he was completely done with his dessert, the sugar sitting nicely in his stomach. “maybe too rich for you, but perfect for me.” _when did he become such a slut that he wanted to touch donghun under the table?_

Before Donghun knew it, Sehyoon had finished his dessert while they'd been staring at each other, his stomach still teeming with hedonism and brain frying in his skull, his right leg still wiggling back and force as he fought off his boner—normally he wouldn't care, but they were in a restaurant, and they were idols. He'd never hear the end of it if some fan or saesaeng got pictures of him with a hard on in public. Donghun would probably just shoot himself at that point.  
His own dessert had gone mostly untouched, so he did his best to eat it, still incapable of looking away from Sehni, but then, if he was going to be like _that..._ "That _is_ why I got it," He told him, admiring the glow on the other male's face from having eaten something he loved, the sight alone enough to make his throat close up. "And that expression you have, too, is also part of the reason why I feed you so much. The other..."  
_Great, he spoke too much. Again._ Donghun cursed himself internally and drank some water, his attention wandering around the decor to settle on his plate—should he tell him? He'd been meaning to, anyway, and since they'd already decided they were dating...  
_Fuck it._  
"...is because I like you fat, Sehni." 

that had sehyoon pausing in his motions, his eyebrows raising and expression waning into something that even he couldn’t decipher, blinking his wide eyes at donghun’s words; he had an idea of that, ever since they were together the first time, kissing and rutting against one another and how donghun always loved to call him soft, but... he hadn’t actually anticipated hearing it out loud, so blunt and straight to the point. his stomach teemed with butterflies as he fought the small, flustered smile that wanted to overtake his visage, but he decided that it wasn’t really worth the effort, not with how nervous and on edge donghun looked — was he really that scared to admit that? “you do?” sehyoon asked gently, his fingers tapping on his thigh as he did so, his lip being sucked between his teeth; so that’s why donghun liked feeding him so much... “you really mean that?” 

"Of course I do," Donghun answered, wiggling his fork back and forth as he met brown in black, chest tightening and cheek being chewed on. "At first, I was too worried to tell you because I didn't want you to take it the wrong way, thinking I just liked you for your body, but now that I know we're dating, I decided it was time." He smiled sideways and picked at his dessert, getting some onto his fork and eating it, the sugar calming him some—it really was very good, he almost wished he had more. "And even then, baby, I love you at any weight. I just find your chubbier physique really fucking sexy."  
_It was more than just "sexy", but Sehyoon didn't need another reason to tease him. Donghun would probably explode if he did it any more._

at having donghun called him sexy, sehyoon swallowed his spit hard, a lump forming in his chest — _seriously? he was into that kind of thing?_ “i always thought everyone liked me thinner,” he replied, washing down the remaining chocolate with some water, his heart feeling heavy with how full it was; he knew that donghun liked him no matter what, and he appreciated the honesty for opening up and telling him just how he felt, and in a way, it still made sehyoon feel slightly guilty that the elder had to keep it such a secret. “you could have just told me, you know, but i understand why you didn’t,” sweeping some of his hair out of his eyes and crinkling his nose, sehyoon laughed lightly and amusedly, “what made you realize that you liked me fat? you never seemed preoccupied with it before.” 

Right, _that..._ Forcing a laugh, Donghun bit his tongue and dropped his head to the side, pretending to think, but internally, he was having a conniption; how the fuck was he supposed to tell Sehyoon that he got off to a porn video of a fat guy that sounded like him getting reamed and then fed? There was absolutely no way to word it that didn't sound fucking creepy, but then, maybe Sehni would be into it..? _'Wishful thinking, Donghun,'_ He thought, anxiety sinking his stomach as though tied to a weight—he couldn't just not answer it, either, it was a valid question. _Sigh._ "I uhm, that day that I got you pizza, I was trying to jerk off, so I watched some porn, and there was this video of this chubby guy getting fucked," He focused directly on his cake and stabbed at it, not even going to attempt looking at his boyfriend. "He sounded like you, especially when he was being fed after, so it had me imagining you at that weight. It... it made me come really fast, and hard, too."  
Donghun laughed again and began to eat his food, if anything just to distract himself from how fucking _embarrassed_ he was. "Yeah. That's why." 

_oh, oh my god._  
sehyoon’s face reddened in record time, his stomach coiling with that familiar warmth and his hands moving down under the table to get shoved between his thighs, his shoulders stiffening; he didn’t know what he anticipated, but that was not it, and with how fucking mortified donghun looked, it seemed like he hadn’t expected that of _himself_ either. “o-oh,” sehyoon wasn’t hurt or anything, just _shocked_ and truthfully a bit turned on, maybe even some of it feeding into his ego some — had donghun really gotten off to the imagery of sehyoon’s body like that, and he... _that was really hot, as much as sehyoon hated to admit it._ with his own gaze fixed on the table, he exhaled soft through his nose, saying, “so you got off that easily to me?”  
where they were really was _not_ the place to ask that kind of question — maybe that’s why donghun got a private table in the grand scheme of things. 

At first, Sehyoon looked like he was about to just _die_ hearing that, and Donghun fully prepared himself to book it out of the restaurant, maybe even change his name and start working on a farm or something, but then he said _that,_ with his shaking breath and stiff shoulders, and it took all of Donghun's willpower not to whine— _he was getting turned on from it?_ What the fuck was he supposed to do now? His mouth moved before he could stop it, words flying past his mental filter as though it knew nothing but immediate thought, "Of course I did," _'Shut up, don't say anything else, you're in public—'_ "With how you feel under my hands and the way you looked after our tour, I'm kind of disappointed it took me this long to realise how badly I wanted to fuck you."  
He immediately screamed at himself for saying something so fucking _disgusting_ in the middle of a restaurant, but then, after a quick look around, they kind of _were_ hidden from everything at this table... _Maybe it was okay, then, to be a bit flirtatious..._

_ugh,_ donghun was using _that_ tone of voice, the one that never failed to make his dick ache and his chest feel tight, like he couldn’t physically inhale any more breaths on his own; he could tell that lately donghun had such a specific way of touching and feeling his body, and now that he knew the motive behind it, it just made him feel even more flustered, every square inch of his skin hot being told such lurid things in a public setting — if he had any less willpower, he would probably beg donghun to touch him somewhere just out of eyeshot of everyone, and when he was thinner he might have, but right now, their intimacy could be in private. _he wanted it to be loud, anyway._ “you’re really such a pervert, donghun,” sehyoon teased back, fluttering his eyelashes and simpering with a coyness, tangling their legs underneath the table; he liked this easy intimacy, the kind that made his whole frame feel like he was being set on fire, his desire to be praised and worshipped some more only worsening each time he was with donghun. the elder probably hadn’t anticipated that, but over the past month, sehyoon had taken an... _intense_ liking to being praised, almost every single one of his jerk off fantasies riddled with donghun telling him how beautiful he was, how he loved his body, how much of a _good boy_ he was — okay, no, maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now, his lower half felt like it was being flipped inside out with his own arousal already. shifting in his seat some, sehyoon rested his head in a hand, saying with heaviness in his tone, “i’m glad you finally realized, just imagining how you’d feel isn’t enough anymore.” _ew, sehyoon, that’s too much,_ was his immediate reaction, but right now, after all this insatiable tension, he felt it was warranted. 

That made Donghun sneer, his brows knitting together and hand that was on the table gripping the tablecloth _hard,_ his plate and silverware rattling as a result; Sehyoon's countenance was so lurid, lashes low over his eyes and lip being bitten, his weight shifting and posture as though he were _trying_ to make him frustrated—no, it was _definitely_ intentional. "Sehni," He said in a hiss, giving his shin a light kick with his foot, flush almost matching his shirt, even through his makeup. _"Quit it."_  
Did he actually want him to stop? No, but with how fucking stupid horny he was, the boner he'd been trying to fight now pressing fully against the crotch of his pants and sending waves of pleasure straight up to the back of his skull every time he moved, he could barely even stand to be in Sehyoon's vicinity anymore and not fucking him, so he needed a break. For _both_ of their sakes. 

humming inquisitively, sehyoon held up a hand and drew back some, smiling out of the side of his mouth as he shrugged, his stomach feeling like it was twisted in a knot in how pleased he felt with himself — donghun was so easy to embarrass, he actually kind of loved it. “you started it,” he said matter-of-factly, but he brought his legs back to himself, feeling a bit sorry for how much he made the elder flush, his cheeks looking like he’d just gotten sunburn with how flustered he was — _so cute, he wished he could tease him more, but there would be time for that in the end._ “you know, we just have to pay and leave, we don’t have to stick around, baby.” 

Oh, right—Donghun had kind of forgot that they'd pretty much finished dinner already.  
Holding up his hand to call their server, he pushed the rest of his cake over to Sehyoon and huffed, his blown pupils staring him down. "Then let's get out of here, huh?"  
__  
__

Unfortunately, dinner ended up being a bit more expensive than he'd thought, but that was okay, since Donghun had already paid for everything else he'd planned on buying tonight; once they'd paid and were back in the car, he began the drive to the hotel, which wasn't far, but there was a lot more traffic than there'd been on their way here, meaning it was going to take a little bit—man, it really felt like the universe was working against him. He was patient, though, so he merely tapped his foot as they sat behind a car on the highway, the light-up letterboard above them warning of an accident further up the road. _Ugh._ He reached over and turned the stereo on, saying, "Play some music, Sehni, it looks like we're going to be here a while."

once they were out of the restaurant and into the car, donghun took off to get on the highway the complete opposite direction of their dorm, making sehyoon question into the air as he connected his phone to the bluetooth, “where are we going?” then he started to play something soft, contemplating playing one of donghun’s ost’s for him just to be a hopeless romantic and hear him sing, but that would be way too cheesy, even for him. the air that they had created with their flirting earlier had not dissipated at all, nor had donghun’s _immensely_ obvious hard-on, very visible through the painful tightness of his pants as he drove, and before sehyoon could really feel self-conscious about staring, he was taking in all of his boyfriend’s frame — his furrowed brows as he tried to fight his obvious arousal, his restless leg and lip between his teeth as they waited, how his shoulders were so tense yet natural as he held the wheel... _okay, now he was the one being a pervert._ “this highway is always backed up...”  
an idea of how to pass the time popped into his head as he let his gaze fall on donghun’s crotch once more, but he didn’t think he had the guts — not right this second, anyway.

"Yeah..." Donghun grumbled, gaze far and away out of the window to take in the view of the ocean, which was still a ways from where they were; what Sehyoon had put on was nice, something he recognised, so he began to sing along quietly, his distant attentions a weak attempt at trying to ignore the eyes he knew were on him—Sehni wasn't exactly _subtle._ Not only that, but he was extremely hard, and he knew that his boyfriend could see it, the knowledge burning through him like a white-hot sword getting stabbed all the way up his body, straight from his cock to the tip of his skull.  
Facing forward, he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and raised a brow, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he said, tone low and ripped straight from his chest, "You have a staring problem." 

from what it seemed, donghun was intentionally _trying_ to keep his gaze away from sehyoon, which only proved to worsen his desire to follow through with said plan, his fingers wriggling as he tapped his own thigh; he scoff a light laugh, licking his lip as he sat up a little straighter in his seat, his words airy but still laced with something he didn’t recognize, “you just look really nice,” he knew he shouldn’t push it, that donghun was always teetering on the edge of slapping him if he went too far, but as his eyes dragged up and down the elder’s slender, so perfect frame once more, he decided he should just throw caution to the wind and do it — he’d had enough fantasies about giving someone a handjob while they were driving, he wasn’t about to let this opportunity slip away without him seizing it. slowly, almost so much so that donghun didn’t seem to notice at first, he moved to lay his hand on one of donghun’s thighs, close to the knee and careful not to rouse too much suspicion; then, he started to slide his palm up further, closer and closer to the brunet’s ridiculously obvious hard-on, his fingers just barely grazing it as he said, “it looks like you have a problem here, too.” sehyoon felt his insides turn to mush as he was met with the realization that he’d only ever touched donghun _once,_ and that was literal years ago, and now he was so close to it again, his mouth practically _watering_ at the concept, his own dick aching in his pants. _god, what had gotten into him?_

At first, Sehyoon touching his thigh was benign, but when his fingers began to trail upwards, and in his honey-like, arduous voice, he said _that,_ all Donghun could do was snatch up his forearm and growl, his dick twitching and hips rocking against his will— _please, Jesus Christ he needed to fuck so badly._ "Please," He looked to his boyfriend and exhaled a trembling breath, drinking in all of his desire like a dying man in the desert, the other's half-lidded eyes, slumped shoulders, wet lips, and red cheeks killing him over and over; he had half a mind to just throw him into the backseat and fuck him there, and honestly if the road was less crowded he might've, but right now, he was being forced to wait. "Baby, if you touch me, I'm going to force you to make me come, so let's just not. I _really_ can't take it."  
He'd been blue balled so many times before this that he could probably get hard again, so it wasn't like it'd be _that_ much of a waste to let him get him off... _Man, he was really trying to talk himself into letting Sehni give him a hand job in this car._

when donghun let go of sehyoon’s wrist, his hand was immediately being met with the elder’s thigh once more, his voice almost a mocking, loving coo as he leaned in closer to donghun’s ear to leave a kiss, “where’s the fun in that, huh?” then the ball of his palm rolled into donghun’s bulge, so warm and painfully hard that it made sehyoon groan, his eyelids fluttering shut as so many lurid, dirty thoughts filled his brain; he wanted to take him so badly, for donghun to completely wreck him and make him into a whining, moaning bitch, but right now, having the upper hand was _amazing._ “so worked up, just for me,” then he drew back the smallest bit so he could see what he was doing, bringing his other hand over after undoing his seatbelt to start to loosen donghun’s belt, his eyes in his as he did so — they weren’t moving very fast at all, he had time... sehyoon bit his tongue _hard_ as he dipped his hand down into donghun’s slacks, just the feeling of his hard cock through his underwear enough to have him whining, his eyebrows spooning and his own thighs rubbing friction on his hardening dick; _wow,_ he’d become such a whore, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything besides his perfect boyfriend’s dick and how his cum would taste as he licked it off his fingers. it was easy to pull donghun out of his pants and underwear, and even in the low lighting of the dusk sky and streetlights, sehyoon could see how swollen and pink his cock was, practically begging to be touched and pleased with every perverse and hungry touch sehyoon was capable of — _god._ a pleasured hum, then sehyoon was spitting on his palm to start to stroke, making himself sigh light, just this enough to have his head spinning in circle after circle— “you’re so sexy.” 

Donghun bit back the disgusting sounds he so desperately wanted to make at Sehyoon palming him through his slacks, but when he pulled him out of his pants and underwear to meet the cool air of their car, all he could do was drop his head back and _whine,_ Sehyoon's voice filling his head like cotton to practically give him a concussion, bringing every single centimeter of himself straight to the edge—ugh, even just his fingers on him was enough to milk precum out of the tip of his dick. _"Sehyoon, fuck,"_ He groaned, his eyes screwing shut and arms dropping from the steering wheel, his right slinging around to hold the back of his boyfriend's jacket, his left gripping his thigh _hard._ Already, his balls were tensing and his abdomen tightened, guts teeming with the heady sensation of lust, every muscle tense as though poised to fight, but he knew it was from the effort he was using not to fucking explode right then and there—that would be embarrassing. Donghun was _not_ a fucking minute man.  
He wanted to open his eyes, but honestly, he was scared that if he did, the eye contact Sehyoon undoubtedly would hold with him would make him come; it was like that, being with him, and considering the fact that this was the first time in a _long_ time that he'd been touched by someone else, and even longer since the other had done so, it was going to be very, very difficult for him to hold back. Maybe it was better if he _did_ get a nut off now before they fucked... 

donghun’s reaction to his touch made sehyoon feel like he was going to _melt,_ his hand clutching the back of his jacket and his head lolling back onto the headrest of his seat, very obviously overwhelmed with just this feeling, precum dripping from the slit of his cock — it was so _hot,_ sehyoon couldn’t believe it, his own breaths heavy and hot as he leaned in once more, tapping donghun’s jaw with his spare hand. “you’ve got to keep your eyes on the road, baby,” he reminded him as the car behind them flashed their brights, and honestly, sehyoon would be appalled if donghun was even capable of driving with how much this was seeming to effect him. using the precum as added lube, sehyoon flicked his wrist and started to thumb at the underside of his head, wanting so badly to just shove him into the back of his throat, but he forced himself to be content with just this, the sound of his slick motions audible over the low music playing from the radio. _he wondered if he could actually make him come this quick, he seemed so pent up already..._

Somehow, Donghun managed to get his eyes open and met them with the road ahead, pulling up the few feet that'd grown in the span of time of them talking; he was breathing hard and clawing at the steering wheel with his left hand, brows spooned up and thighs twitching with each motion of Sehyoon's thumb on the underside of his cock. _This was already way too much,_ his heart pounding with the agonising pleasure wracking his frame in every corner—he didn't know if he'd be able to even _drive_ after he came, but then, he absolutely did _not_ want his boyfriend to stop, either. No fucking way. "Y-you're cleaning up m-my cum after this," He told him through gritted teeth, pulling to a stop once again, his hips rocking into Sehyoon's fist, making him gasp breathlessly. "This is a—fffucking rental." 

sehyoon cocked a brow impishly at donghun’s words, finding it so sexy that he was even managing the composure to drive, although his shaking voice and the motions of his twitching, already edging body were telling a completely different story, bucking his hips up and gripping the steering wheel like a lifeline; it had sehyoon groaning light from his chest, cocking himself at the waist so he could bend over the center console, his larger frame only making it slightly difficult. “i can do that,” he said, bringing his face closer to donghun’s cock, his nose catching the scent of the almost-sweet musk of his precum, his tongue swiping over his lips as he started to jerk him faster, yet still focusing all of his attention on the head and underside of his dick. he knew he shouldn’t be such a pervert, but there was something about being with donghun that just turned his sense of wrong and right onto it’s head, forcing him down this path of his insides being constantly teeming with heat; his own cock was pressing up against the seam of his dress pants, the friction created as he leaned further into donghun’s crotch making him whine as he left a teasing lick on the slit, the taste driving him up the fucking wall. _“come in my mouth, it’s okay, baby.”_

_"God, sh-shit—"_  
Donghun threw the car in park, buried his hand in Sehyoon's hair, fisted tight, and shoved his head all the way down onto his pelvis, his head slamming back into the headrest and waist bucking up; he felt his cock slip down his rippling throat, the convulsions of his body that came along with his gag making him moan low. _Fuck, he was right there, just a second longer—_  
Honking from behind him made him whine, but he didn't relent, and after another second and two more thrusts upwards into Sehni's mouth, he was coming so hard he saw white, a full-body jolt causing his back to arch and thighs to snap apart. Torrid, overwhelming pleasure travelled at lightspeed down every vein, his blood turning into molten lava and eyes so wide as they rolled back that he could've sworn they'd pop right out of his head— _if he thought he'd come too hard when he watched that porn video, it literally felt like he was going to die now._ "Oh m-my fucking _G-God-God—"_ He stuttered.  
The cars were still honking behind him, but Christ, he couldn't even fucking _move._

as donghun yanked his head down by his hair, sehyoon merely cinched his eyes shut and accepted the intrusion of the elder’s hot, throbbing cock all the way down the back of his throat, his entire body writhing and gagging as his own hands dug into donghun’s thigh, nails threatening to tear the fabric it was so tight; he hadn’t deepthroated in so long that he almost felt like he was going to puke, but that almost _added_ to it, a pathetic moan trying to force its way out of his mouth and into the air, but it just ended up being a muffled whimper as thick, sticky cum poured down his throat, giving him no time to even attempt to swallow. he accepted it with an eagerness, the sensation of it trickling down his esophagus and into his stomach like a fucking drug, and as donghun stuttered out those words, he let himself pull back, but not entirely; he was slow to separate them, his lips drawing a long, drawn out suckle as he licked up the mess donghun had made, his cum salty-sweet on his tongue. his saliva was running down his chin as he let himself breathe, his chest heaving and his lips hanging open as he looked up at donghun, who had his head lolled back and was shaking like he’d just been shocked — _it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen._ leaving a chaste kiss to the head of his dick, sehyoon slumped back into his own seat, shoulders lax as he swiped the slick off of his mouth, his eyes slow blinking. “...someone is going to rear end us if you just stay here,” he prodded, satisfied with himself as shown with a coy smile, his weak, trembling hands buckling himself up once more. _he was so horny he felt like he was going to die._

_'And he just acts like he didn't just take my cum like a fucking slut, why is that so hot?'_ Donghun thought in passing, glaring at Sehyoon as he sat forward and pulled all the way up in the lane he was in, the traffic now moving a lot faster than before; he ran a hand through his hair, and then reached over to grab his boyfriend's hand, leading it back to his still-hard cock that had been cleaned up so well by his mouth. _Really_ sexy. "Close me up, at least," He said, voice hoarse, the other's clear flush flipping every switch in his brain—his cock was really fucking hard, too, so obvious due to the tightness of his pants. Sehyoon's fat stomach was visible in small peeks thanks to the angle he was leaning at, through the holes between the buttons, and if Donghun was going to admit it to himself, he just _so badly_ wanted to tear his shirt open and rub his hands and cock all up and down his soft torso. _Ugh._  
_'Eyes on the road, Donghun.'_  
He faced forward again and sighed, still ridiculously horny, but _definitely_ less feral than before. He was almost disappointed. 

as his hand was lead back to donghun’s crotch, sehyoon was almost tempted to keep touching him, especially because he was still so hard — _ugh, couldn’t they just fuck already?_ “sure, baby,” his voice was a bit rough from the intensity of the gag, and as he leaned over once again to stuff donghun back into his pants and tighten his belt, he bit his lip at just how sexy his boyfriend looked with his flush face and dipped eyebrows, still very obviously turned on and frustrated; sehyoon’s heart fluttered at it, knowing he was the one making him feel so nice, the elder’s eyes that kept darting to scan his body with his own lustful, arduous gaze so dark and telling that it made him feel like he was fucking _drowning_. sehyoon pecked donghun’s cheek before he sat back, exhaling a shaking breath at how just that movement rubbed the fabric of his pants over his hyper-sensitive dick, he tried his best to ignore it — he wished he could just throw himself at donghun, to get in his lap and fuck him in the back of the car, but that could wait. after all, this _was_ a rental. 

—

They made it to the hotel not long after that since the traffic mostly cleared up after the wreck had been moved, Donghun pulling into the parking lot and getting out before quickly rushing around to open Sehyoon's door for him; after that, he headed to the rear of the car and popped the trunk, removing their overnight bags from inside and slinging them over his shoulder. "Our room awaits us," He said with a sly grin, shutting the hatch with a swift flick of his arm, one hand gripping the strap of both bags, the other holding the key fob to lock the doors; he was excited, not only to see Sehyoon's face when he saw their room, but also when he was given his gift, just the _imagery_ of him wearing it teasing Donghun's already overflowing arousal—alright, he needed to reel it back, or else they'd never make it inside. 

when they got to where they were supposed to be, it eased sehyoon’s suspicion that it was going to be a hotel room, although he hadn’t anticipated it being such a _nice_ one, even the exterior of it looking so upscale that he felt out of place. as donghun let him out of the car, he hopped to his feet with only mild resistance, his hard-on still very much apparent, making him red in the face; he knew donghun booked this hotel for one reason, and that only added to it as they approached the main entrance, sehyoon having grabbed one of the bags to hold it over his lap. _a little obvious, but it had to do, given how much his white pants showed._ “all this just so we can—“ sehyoon started, then stopped, the lobby of the hotel making him feel mortified at even saying anything lewd out loud, his lips getting zipped shut as he watched his boyfriend check them in; he knew that donghun was a sap and wanted to do nothing but nice things for him, but something like this... _he was so lucky, what the hell._

Donghun shot Sehyoon a rather heated look over his shoulder when he heard him try to say that, only really needing to check back in to the hotel since he'd already confirmed their reservation earlier; walking back over to him, he took his arm and led him along to the elevators, saying as he pressed the button for their floor, "When we get to our room, close your eyes, okay?"  
As cliché as it was, he'd gotten them a room with one of those heart-shaped beds, not entirely on purpose, but it definitely was welcomed, especially with the beautiful view they had; he'd set Sehni's gift on the bed with a bow on top of it, and on the nightstand he'd place lube, and uhm... something... else, that he wanted to try. _He knew Sehyoon would like it, too, which was why it made him so fucking horny._

the ride in the elevator was agonizing, all of sehyoon’s willpower going into keeping himself calm, the taste of donghun on his tongue and the way the other boy was looking at him just further igniting the fire inside of him like he was being burned alive, all of his consciousness focused on the one thing he wanted more than anything — _ugh, he just wanted to get fucked._ he heard what donghun had said _almost,_ the words taking a bit to register in his brain before he nodded and they got off the elevator, donghun’s fingers wrapped around his wrist to lead them to their room. _another surprise, huh?_  
once they were down the empty, nicely decorated hallway, sehyoon was led to the door of their room as he stiffened and closed his eyes, thoughts wandering in circles as he tried to piece together what donghun could have possibly gotten him — all of the ideas were lewd, which only proved to tug at his insides and make his knees weak, and with a small push on the small of his back, sehyoon was led inside, keeping his eyes shut with his lips pursed and fists grasping at the strap of his bag tighter. _the room smelled really nice, almost like flowers_. “can i open my eyes yet?” he asked with a small, shaking voice, shifting his weight some. 

The walk to their room worsened Donghun's chafe, but the burn was worth it with the knowledge that he'd soon be inside of him; once the door was open, he pushed Sehyoon lightly into the room and over to the bed, quickly closing and locking the door behind himself before doing so, kicking his shoes off and dropping his jacket to the floor— _whatever._ "Go ahead, baby,"  
He strode the distance over to him and settled a hand on his back, then dragged it up to place the other on his opposite shoulder, removing his jacket with a shuddering breath. _'Keep it together, Donghun.'_

when he was given the green light, sehyoon’s eyes snapped wide.  
the room was _huge,_ beautifully adorned and like something he’d only ever seen in movies, the bed in one of those cliché heart shapes; sehyoon felt his heart physically skip a few beats as he kicked off his shoes to take the short strides to the bed, and what he saw laying on it made his insides coil and entire frame turn to fucking _mush_ — it was a royal purple set of lingerie, a flowy, sheer teddy with a matching g-string, a bow laid atop it, his spit getting stuck in his throat like tar. _oh my god_. “is this f-for me?” sehyoon’s face was as red as ever at his stutter, but deep down, seeing that had his dick twitching behind his pants, his breathing heavy as he brought up to look at it closer. the pattern was so pretty and the lace was immensely soft, and as he fingered it with his thumb and forefinger, he turned to make eye contact with donghun, his words as smooth as broken glass, “this is really pretty, donghun, i mean—“ he circled in place to take in the room once more, his head shaking in disbelief, “everything is.” 

Beaming wide at Sehyoon's reaction, Donghun crossed his arms loosely over his chest and dropped his head to the side, his weight shifting to rest on one leg; blinking slow, he told him, voice gentle but dark with ardour, "Not as beautiful as you, though,"  
He nodded his head towards the lingerie he'd bought him and grazed his incisor over his bottom lip, doing his best to even his breathing at how close he was to finally seeing him in it, his entirety matching it so _perfectly_ — "Go ahead and try it on, baby, I want to see you." 

that made sehyoon stiffen some, an unexpected pit of anxiety gnawing into his stomach at donghun finally seeing him naked after all this time; as much as his boyfriend liked his body and told him time and time again how turned on he was by it, sehyoon was still self-conscious of his weight gain — he pushed that idea back in his mind, though, seeing how donghun was looking at him like he was something to be _devoured._ nodding soft, sehyoon preoccupied his hands with undoing the buttons on his dress shirt to shrug it off of himself, then followed suit with his slacks and socks, keeping his underwear on for just a moment; he held up the teddy once more, his lungs feeling like they were being constricted. _donghun picked this out just for him, there was no reason to be anxious or self-conscious..._ pulling it on, it wasn’t tight, although it draped over his soft stomach in a way he hadn’t ever felt before. then with a deep inhale he wriggled out of his boxers, letting them fall to the floor in the pile of his other clothes, his dick _so hard_ that the biting cold air felt like burning, and as he stepped into the panties, he shuddered at the contact of the soft lace and the string getting nestled between his asscheeks, his flush just intensifying at that, spreading down to his chest. “donghun...” he whispered, turning to face his boyfriend, his head low, all of his skin riddled with goosebumps, “does this really suit me?” 

Had he not already orgasmed once, Donghun might've just fucking pounced on Sehyoon and fucked him right then and there, seeing him get undressed all slow and bashful, his eyes barely open and face, neck, and chest a deep rouge; that restraint completely flew out the fucking window when he actually saw him _wearing_ the teddy, all of his being coming together to pair with the outfit so immaculately that all he could do was _groan_ , his cock straining the front of his slacks and his hands balling into fists at his sides. _"Jesus,"_ He stepped forward and carefully reached out to him, ghosting his fingers over his thick stomach that was revealed only a sliver from the open front of the teddy, trailing them up his sides and then to cup the sides of his face, his eyes eating him whole with just their voraciousness. "I..." He couldn't even _think_ of what to say, his chubby body and sweet, wanton expression rendering his brain useless in how it dissolved right out of his head.  
_This was too much for him to handle._  
Taking him by the shoulders, he spun him around to be sitting on the bed before he began to undo his shirt, moving so quickly that he accidentally popped a few buttons off— _oops_. "Hope you don't mind that I skim the foreplay," He growled, letting his shirt slide off his arms as he started in on his belt and pants, heart beating a bruise into his ribs and countenance skewed into one of sinful titillation, even just this, undressing as Sehni watched, all his overwrought consciousness could take. 

donghun's reaction had sehyoon's heart twist and his knees turn inward, how he seemed so speechless and that he couldn't even _fathom_ the sight in front of him; then, he was being pushed back to sit, donghun's lithe and masculine hands working on the buttons of his shirt, the beautiful, silky material getting shrugged off his shoulders effortlessly, then moving down to his belt whereupon sehyoon felt lightheaded, just seeing that — it was so hot, he felt like he had a fucking fever. a small smile split his lips, his anxiety starting to fade as fast as it came, his dark, half-lidded eyes looking up at donghun expectantly as he spoke, "you're so beautiful," then he inhaled sharp at the sight of the other stripping down completely, his head feeling like it was about to turn into a blackhole, sucking in all of his conscious thoughts and rendering him speechless; his hips were slender and gorgeous, his waist just as curvy as the rest of him, his honey skin tone a color sehyoon wished he could paint; he knew this, he'd seen him naked before, but this was so much different, like he could pass out from how attracted he was to the man before him. he wanted to reach out and touch, but deep down, he wanted donghun to take control of him, to be rough and demanding, so he didn't, merely watched with his tongue swiping across his lip, his own arousal like _dying._

The compliment made Donghun smile, but in a way that was purely predatory, his brows furrowed and chest rising and falling in a grand wave, as though he couldn't fucking keep any air in his lungs—it was astounding, how unadulterated this all was, from their words right down to the bed they were on. Sehyoon was so _godlike,_ his porcelain-smooth skin and impossibly soft hair a magnet for Donghun's hands, touching those features to lead him further onto the bed, laid down against the pile of pillows at the head. Against the backdrop, he appeared almost fake, and he made that known with his mouth to Sehyoon's ear, his straddled pose above him dipping down in order to do so. "You're like a painting," He kissed the lobe, then nipped it, moving down inch by inch to trace a pattern with his kisses. The touch of his hands did much the same over his soft body, though much more aggressively, clawing at him as though he was claiming him as his last meal. _And he smelled so good, fuck._ "How'd I get so _fucking_ lucky to have you as mine?" 

as sehyoon was led onto the bed to be laying with donghun hovering over him, he whined pitifully at the touch offered to his skin, the sensitive flesh of his ear, neck, and torso all being claimed with such an eagerness, immensely telling of the _insatiable_ tension that had been mounting between them for so long; sehyoon was so turned on he felt like he was losing himself, his voice already leaking out in sighs and whimpers as donghun groped him, his back arching and his hands moving up to claw at the back of his lover, albeit not roughly — being praised didn’t help how he felt like he was drinking molten lava, his eyes sliding shut as he forced a small smile over his lips that just wanted to hang open and moan, “i’m the lucky one, don’t y-you think?” _jesus, donghun was making him stutter._ as donghun dipped his weight down some, sehyoon trailed his hand up to stroke the pretty brunet that cascaded around the elder’s face, so beautiful and like it was framing a painting, their eyes meeting in the middle as he left a kiss on the corner of his mouth, _“i want you to do whatever you want with me.”_  
that was a bit much, even for sehyoon, but all the fantasies he’d been having about him were finally coming true, and god dammit if he wasn’t going to get fucked so hard that he couldn’t see tonight. 

Obviously, Donghun had already planned on doing that, but having Sehyoon give him that kind of confirmation was just the icing on the cake.  
Sitting back, he bent at the waist to reach over and take up both the lube and the other bottle he'd set there: chocolate syrup. A month ago, he would've never thought to bring this kind of thing into the bedroom, but nowadays... "If you insist," He said, picking up the lube and popping the cap; once it was open, he poured some onto his fingers, then set it down, using his right hand to lift one of his thighs, spreading him wide as he dragged his eyes from Sehyoon's own down to his ass, his fat, round cheeks _completely_ swallowing the thong whole, not to mention how his big cock was bursting out of it. _Fuck._ "You're so sexy, Sehyoon, I can't believe I get to finally fuck you."  
Moving the string of the thong to the side with his pinky, Donghun then slathered lube over his hole, pressing one finger in with a rolling hiss when it was just _sucked_ in, his rippling, searing hot walls begging for more without Sehni even having to say anything; he added another, then began to finger him, feeling how pathetic his expression looked and hating it only somewhat—after all, he wanted his lover to know just how much he aroused him.  
He didn't know much longer he could wait, but he wasn't about to hurt him during their first time together, so he worked him open with a sigh, the sensation of his hole around the digits sending bolts of sensuous luridity all over and under his skin, a buzzing sort of feeling that made him short of breath. _If it felt this good on just his fingers, how was he going to be able to fuck him without coming immediately?_

his eyes narrowing some at donghun grabbing two things into his hands, sehyoon realized he couldn’t exactly be fucked to care what they both were separately, the hands he had on donghun’s back falling to his sides as one moved to cover his eyes, clawing at the mess of his own hair as fingers were slowly and knowingly slipped inside of him; _ugh,_ it had been so long since he’d felt this, and even just one, then two digits felt had him gasping even at that chaste stimulation. knowing it was _donghun_ had his chest rising and falling in a battle to keep breath in his lungs, his hips rolling as the other started to find a slow, agonizing pace — he wanted more so badly, but he knew without this it would hurt, and as he looked down at his lover, he could tell that donghun was thinking just the same. really, he looked so beautiful, every aspect of his visage twisted up with his own desire and lust, such an amazing cocktail on his immaculate features that sehyoon couldn’t keep himself quiet, his eyes slow blinking as he licked his lip, nails of his spare hand clawing into the bedsheet. _“aahh—”_ sehyoon sighed a gasp as donghun worked him open quicker, his insides begging for more stimulation with each thrust inside, wanting in needless droves to be used like a toy, for donghun to hold him down and fuck him until he couldn’t _breathe_ — “l-let me feel more of you, pl-please, _daddy.”_

For a second, Donghun was so lost in the action of fingering Sehyoon that he didn't hear the sounds he made at first, but then he was very abruptly ripped right back to Earth when his brain processed the word _"Daddy"_ , his eyes going dishplate wide and cock aching where it stood in the air, leaking a bit of precum—he did not just... "Y-you like calling me that?" He choked out, every pore of his skin oozing agonising hedonism into the warming air around them; his motions slowed, but thrusted in harder, a third finger being added as he angled them upwards to feel for his prostate. "So dirty, you're more of a slut than I thought, pretty boy."  
_Daddy, huh... yeah, Donghun liked that._ He couldn't wait to make him scream it when he was fucking his brains out. Already, Sehyoon was writhing and whimpering like he'd never felt sexual stimulation before, the arm thrown over his eyes barely hiding the weak, trembling expression he wore, pink mouth hanging open like he hadn't a muscle left in his jaw—he kind of wanted to fill it with cum, but that could be for another time. Sehni took his cock so well, after all. 

_“g-god—”_ sehyoon’s entire body shuddered and writhed as donghun added another finger and curled them, the tips brushing right past his sweet spot and making his cock twitch where it laid upon his navel, his moan sweeter than chocolate and laced with his sinful, sickening pleasure; he missed this feeling so much, and donghun knew exactly how to touch him, completely unraveling him to his core and making a mess of him already, his eyes cinched shut and stomach tensed from the pleasure. just his fingers felt so amazing, he couldn’t even begin to fathom his cock inside; as sehyoon pressed his hips into the stimulation, donghun’s praise blanketed over his consciousness like pure, unadulterated lust, igniting and completely burning up every nerve in his body — _pretty boy..._ he never thought just two words were capable of making him lose his mind, but as donghun kept his pace, he actually felt his orgasm begin to build, something he hadn’t anticipated at _all_ — god, just how badly did he want donghun? 

Every thrust of his hand into Sehyoon built upon Donghun's seething ardour, his body curling in on itself from just _how fucking badly_ he needed to get off, his hard cock actually _painful_ in its lust for the first time since they'd been together in their bedroom. He wheezed, then pulled his hand away, his vision going red around the edges and consciousness slipping with each passing second that he wasn't inside of him; snatching up Sehyoon's arm, he tugged him upwards, then maneuvered him around to be on his stomach, the mere sight of his fat ass covered halfway by the lace of the teddy making his lip curl up into a sneer and fingers where they clutched his cheeks dig divets into the flesh. _"You're so fucking sexy, Jesus shit, Sehni."_  
Using the leftover lube from his fingers, he pressed his hypersensitive cock between his boyfriend's cheeks and began to fuck them, his shaft sliding easily between them with his thumb keep it in place, the sensation riveting, like hot water was cascading over him from where they were melded together—his orgasm threatened him in how quickly it rose to the surface, but there wasn't enough friction on his head to bring him over the edge. He groaned and dropped his head forward, his mouth falling open and eyes screwing shut, spine shooting with pleasure too acute to comprehend. _He should stop, he really should, if he ever wanted to get to the rest of what he wanted to do—_

before sehyoon could focus on the feeling any harder to further his edging, donghun was yanking him by the arm and pressing him tummy-first into the bed, his hips flat to force his own dick to catch friction on the sheets, a sugary moan filling the air as the elder praised him; then, when he slipped his cock between his ass and started to fuck him, he _gasped_ , his head falling forward and his entire lower half coiling and twisting. _fuck, that was so hot, sehyoon wished he could take a picture._ “d-donghun—“ he muttered out completely uselessly, the motions over his desperate, pleading hole and the head of himself sliding up and down into the bed drew a trickle of precum out of him, his fingers gripping the sheets as he rolled his hips into it; he felt like such a slut, just as donghun had told him he was, his eyes rolling back and his lip being bitten _hard_ as just this loose feeling of pleasure completely consumed him, rendering him thoughtless and mindless. donghun’s cock felt so... _thick_ and hot on him, and it was all he could do to keep himself from moaning and whimpering like a little bitch; it was insane, just how this contact was enough to make his entire body tingle and nerves seize up, his face so warm as he buried it in the pillows that he felt like he was burning alive, baking in the tepid, amazing lust they shared for each other. 

Donghun couldn't make any noise that wasn't a thick, throaty groan, his brows completely dipped up to the point that they _hurt,_ his frame shivering and the muscles of his abdomen flexing over and over; he'd never done this before, fucking ass cheeks like this, but ever since he saw Sehyoon's after he'd gained weight, it was all he could think about—it almost felt too good to stop, but he knew if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to get hard again so he could _actually_ fuck him. Slowing to a stop, he sat back, then gave Sehni's butt a _hard_ slap, the jiggle it sent over him making Donghun huff out a sigh. _God, he was so ridiculously hot, it should be fucking illegal._ "I love you," He mewled, rubbing his palms flat up Sehyoon's body from his lower back to his shoulders, then down again, admiring every inch of his skin, the soft squish of his flesh under his hands sending goosebumps over his own skin to turn him inside out. _Christ._

sehyoon missed the contact as donghun drew away, those loving words bouncing around in his skull and making his lungs constrict, the stinging slap on his ass and the tender hands on his back just further proving to himself just how _badly_ he needed to get fucked; so, with only a little resistance, sehyoon lifted himself up to get on his hands and knees, his hips swaying from side to side the smallest bit as he looked over his shoulder bashfully, cheeks pink as he fluttered his lashes, “don’t tease me anymore, daddy,” then he pressed his hips back, catching some more friction of donghun’s cock on his ass, sighing out gently as he let his head hang low — just the concept of donghun holding his hips in place as he fucked him like a ragdoll made sehyoon’s spine tingle and cock twitch, even if it made him look like a whore, he didn’t care. being exposed like this did still have a light wash of embarrassment draping over his skin, but his incessant want — no, it was definitely more of a _need_ — to get off was keeping him from being any more flustered, his ass perked in the air for ease of access. _christ_. “i need you inside of me...” 

_Okay. That's enough._  
Scratching Sehyoon's hips where he grabbed him from how fucking _feral_ he was, Donghun yanked him back onto his cock, the base held with two fingers to assist in it sliding inside his loosened hole; there was some friction from the lack of adequate lube, but he couldn't even fucking _care,_ not when the squeeze and despairing heat of his insides _finally_ enveloped his painfully hard dick, the suddenness of the sensation punching a squeaking cry from his lungs, his head falling forward and hands clawing at him so tightly that his knuckles were white. He squeezed his eyes shut to see nothing but bleeding black, tingling, torrential pleasure enveloping the base of his spine and all the way around to the tip of his cock, as though Sehyoon were injecting him with a drug. _Felt so impossibly good, Donghun couldn't even bring himself to move, the fear of coming immediately overtaking his fried brain._ "C-can't—" He tried to say, every breath he took shaking in and out of him, his body bent over Sehyoon's in an attempt to wane his orgasm off, the mind-numbing sensation teetering on the edge— _'You can do it, come on, just take a deep breath.'_ "You feel _so good,_ so _good,_ baby." 

donghun sliding inside of sehyoon with only the smallest amount of dragging resistance had his eyes going stark wide, his head getting thrown back and his spine dipping in an arch, the sensation of being so _full_ like he was losing himself, the smallest tinge of pain being lost as he focused on the perfect, so perfect sounds that dripped from donghun’s lips; he’d been dreaming of this for so long, every single time he’d get off by himself this was the _exact_ feeling that would make his mouth water and his dick ache, and as he adjusted to the feeling and let donghun do the same, he whined soft, _“so big, it feels—”_ he should have given donghun time to move out of his own free will, but he was so intoxicated on just this that he let his hips roll back, then forward, ever so slowly fucking himself, his guts convulsing around the dick inside of him, his lip between his teeth as he bit down _hard. “oh my god,”_ his voice didn’t even sound like himself it was so strained and laced with his pitiful, careening arousal and pleasure, the fingertips donghun had digging into his soft hips gripping down tighter as he rocked himself more, the agonizingly slow pace _not enough_ — his orgasm was already pooling in his gut to the point that donghun could probably fuck him well into it with just a smidge of effort. 

All of Sehyoon's praise poured into Donghun's mind like water from a tap, wringing him dry as though thrown in a dryer before he could even start to truly move; the feeling of him throwing his hips back to try and gain friction was absolutely way too much for Donghun to bear, _especially_ since it was nowhere _near_ enough, basically edging him just from that. He snarled as though rabid and shoved Sehyoon's upper body into the bed with a hand between his shoulder blades, getting one foot up on the bed to trap his forearm under it— _if he moved, he wouldn't be able to take it._ "Stay put," He demanded, then gave his ass another spank before finally beginning to fuck him, this angle so much better than any dream he'd ever had of this scenario; his ass was completely perked in the air, all the weight he'd put on laying so well under his skin to give him an incredibly feminine shape, but his upper body was still so strong from the muscle that was still there that Donghun was tempted to take a picture—his phone wasn't nearby, though, and he was _not_ about to stop fucking him. Even from the few short moments of him slamming into him, his orgasm was boiling at the base of his cock, squeezing his balls and shooting tepid, sinful lust throughout his circulatory system; seconds of pleasure teased him, endless, pathetic whines falling from his slack lips that filled the air between them, the focus on keeping his motions steady, yet rough the only thing preventing him from losing himself in the feeling. _But God, did he want to._ "Perfect, so _perfect,"_ He praised, pressing on his hips to raise his butt even further, getting the right angle to hit his prostate. "Could f-fuck you forever a-and never get—get tired." 

at donghun shoving him down into the bed and perking his ass in the air, sehyoon fucking _wheezed;_ being almost completely restrained was insane, way past anything he could have ever dreamed of, and as donghun picked up his pace in his thrusts, it was like he was tearing him in two, the angle immaculately hitting his prostate to bring him shockwave after shockwave of sickening, tingling pleasure, his thighs trembling as the elder held him in place. his voice was slipping past his lips in droves and pleas, squeaking whines the only thing he could manage as donghun’s cock slamming inside of him claimed his consciousness entirely, his eyes rolling back and head spinning as he turned it to breathe, the pretty pink sheets of the bed the only reminder that he was even _alive_ and not fantasizing. as badly as sehyoon wanted to say something, his throat couldn’t procure anything meaningful past a pathetic, shaking _“please”_ , donghun’s salacious words like the sweetest dessert as he kept pace, wishing so badly he could see what his boyfriend’s face looked like right now, flushed with his own overwhelming salacity with his eyebrows tipped up, every soft contour of his face bathed in a lewd, sinful expression — ugh, that made sehyoon’s insides throb as he moaned low, donghun’s name at the end of it. 

Donghun was extremely close, his climax _right there,_ leaking out of the head of his cock, his face skewed entirely into one of unadulterated passion— _if he waited any longer, Sehyoon wouldn't come with him._ Moaning from some primal part of his chest, he slipped a hand around to rub his palm wholly over Sehyoon's dick, the precum there slicking the motion easily, the added stimulation causing the walls of Sehni's ass to clench down _tight_ around him, yanking Donghun so near his orgasm he could barely even fucking see. _"C-come for me pretty boy, come on, I'm clo-close—"_ He whimpered, somehow managing to get himself to fuck him faster than before, pounding into his prostate like he was trying to _break_ him. _It was so fucking intense, he'd never felt anything like this, the pleasure as though it were a virus destroying him from the inside out._

_“sh-shit—”_ sehyoon’s voice ripped out of his chest like he’d just been punched in the gut, the swear rolling off his tongue easily and in a way he never thought possible; donghun was rubbing the head of his dick so perfectly like he knew exactly how to make him lose it, to completely fucking _wreck_ him to the point that he had no willpower left — sehyoon’s brain couldn’t grasp onto anything besides the mounting, building zips of his own pleasure careening him closer and closer to his impending orgasm, all of his frame tense and his eyes cinched shut as he focused on it, drawing it into the forefront of his brain with a sudden, violent jolt. _it felt like he was going to pass out, oh my god._ sehyoon could only move his hips some, but with what he could manage, he practically humped into donghun’s grasp on his dick, getting himself off in a dizzying stupor that matched the cock inside of his guts, his walls clenching down and making it so much more intense, the edge getting closer and closer and _closer—_  
his orgasm rolled over him in a wave of searing hot suddenness, his vision going white at the edges with how hard he cinching his eyes shut, his back arching as much as it could and his voice a shrill, high pitched yelp, drawn out to fizzle into a smooth, droning moan; donghun fucked him all the way through it, his guts spasming at the sensation of being so _full,_ his cum spilling all over donghun’s fist as he jerked him, the sticky warmth dribbling down onto the bedsheet as he let his weight fall, thighs giving out from just how much he was shaking. it was mind-numbing, how sporadic and tactless donghun’s strokes had become, and even in his post-orgasmic haze, they felt like _heaven,_ the praises falling from his boyfriend’s lips imbedding in his brain like a parasite. 

Watching Sehyoon come was like watching the world end, gorgeous and deadly in how he trembled and writhed, his voice like a song in how it flowed into Donghun's ears so lovingly, as though he were a virgin experiencing his orgasm for the first time; the convulsing of his hole was sickeningly wonderful, tearing his climax out of him just as the other fell flat onto his stomach, consequently making him slip off of him, Donghun crying out with his orgasm washing all over his body as his cum splashed out onto Sehyoon's ass and thighs, his cock throbbing as it all leaked out. Tears dripped out of his eyes from the force of it hitting each nerve ending directly, sending them into overdrive to turn his skin so hypersensitive that even just the tip of his dick resting on Sehyoon's thigh was too much. _Jesus._ "Fuck," He said with a shiver, right hand moving from the mattress to grab Sehyoon's cheek, spreading it so he could see his fucked-loose, twitching hole, even though his vision was cloudy and coated in a rose hue. "So fucking good, Sehni."  
His limbs were weak as hell and he honestly could barely move, but he managed to get himself, along with the chocolate syrup, resting back against the pillows, popping the cap on it to drizzle some out onto his chest—it was room temperature, but on his overheated skin, it was cold, making him goosebump. "You... did good, baby. Come get your treat."  
_Ugh, his cock was still so hard... maybe he'd want to go again._

donghun’s cum was searing hot and like pure evidence of his lust, the moans that fell from the elder’s lips even sweeter than he thought possible, so tantalizing and _perfect; _it took what felt like forever for sehyoon’s ears to stop ringing and his vision to come back, his spent body and fucked-open insides feeling like they were incapable of anything but laying flat on the bed, the words donghun left in the air trailing away for a moment, his brain incapable of making sense of them. pushing himself up on wobbling arms, sehyoon blinked slow as he cleared the fog from his eyes, his own drool slicking his lips as he looked up at donghun, the words that had been spoken to him finally having a meaning when paired with the imagery of the other pouring chocolate all over his wide, toned chest, his eyebrows spooned and entire countenance so telling — his cock was still hard, resting firmly against his navel as it shone with the slick of the excess lube and his own cum, all of it coming together to make sehyoon swallow hard, bringing his body up onto his knees to shuffle in closer. with trembling thighs, he managed to swing a leg over to straddle donghun’s lap, his dick pressed in between his cheeks with a stiffness that had sehyoon sighing, and as they made eye contact, he said softly, “for me..?” then he licked his lips before he kissed his lover, his overstimulated frame still tense as his own cock caught some stimulation on donghun’s navel, every nerve in his body like it was about to short circuit.  
drawing back some, sehyoon rested his hands on donghun’s shoulders, his dark eyelashes wisping over his vision as he smiled soft out of the side of his mouth, the way the other was looking at him the most effective aphrodisiac, like he could fall under his spell with a snap of fingers and stay there for eternity. “you’re so sexy, you know that, right daddy?” then he rolled his hips some, urging donghun to grip them as he ground down on his hypersensitive cock, his tongue splitting his lips to lick the trailing drip of chocolate up and to the elder’s collarbones in one long drag, nails digging into the flesh he held. it was sweet and a bit salty from donghun’s sweat, and the more sehyoon tasted, the more he _wanted,_ taking one of his own free hands to line the head of donghun’s dick up with himself, lifting up just to sink right back down, this angle making his motions stop in a needy, feral _bite_ to the brunet’s chest; his loose insides accepted it like it was nothing, the sensation like fitting two puzzle pieces together it was so _perfect_. _“fuck,”_ he groaned against donghun’s chest, nipping at one of his collarbones before he started to move, his tongue dragging up and down to catch more rich, almost sinful tasting chocolate on his tongue. “you f-feel so _good_ inside of me.” __

__The heaviness of Sehyoon on top of him could've only been described as delicious in how it anchored Donghun to the bed, his arms wrapped around his ribs stroking at first as the other praised him with just his tongue, licking and nipping at him—  
And then Sehyoon slipped him back inside, and it was all Donghun could do to not just fucking _sob. _  
_"Please," _He whimpered, his head pressing back into the pillow and nails scratching welts into the tender flesh beneath them, his body sinking into the softness under his back the harder Sehyoon rode him; his cock was so _overstimulated_ from having come twice already, the pleasure so acute it _hurt,_ but the pain only added to the heady sight of his boyfriend above him, eating the chocolate from his skin in time with his fluid hips grinding down on his dick. He found Sehyoon's arms and pushed him up as he lifted his head, staring at him from behind his lashes to truly appreciate his body, so chubby and strong and gorgeous, as though crafted by gods to be the standard that all beauty was set by; long black hair hung in his red face that shone with spit and sweat, his red lips being licked to rid them of syrup, and for a second, with stabbing pleasure striking his insides to numb every part of him that wasn't his groin, he knew nothing but one singular thought: _"I think I want to marry him."_  
Wait. He didn't just— _____ _

______sehyoon’s sly smile quickly faded into a wash of ecstasy over his face as donghun’s desperate clawing and pained whines turned his morality on its head, their eye contact like fucking _fire_ as he fucked donghun _deep_ into his guts and right past his prostate, his boyfriend’s own visage bathed in how much he was feeling this, probably so painfully overstimulated from how many times he’s come already — sehyoon was amazed he could even keep going, himself included, his own dick so sensitive that it was swollen and pink, the brushes up against donghun’s stomach comparable only to electric shocks in the way it made him jolt. sehyoon was losing himself in it, but as donghun’s eyes drank in his body, he spoke, words that sehyoon thought he would never hear from anyone’s lips, not now, not ever—  
_“i think i want to marry him.”_  
slowing in the rolling of his hips, sehyoon slid his hands up donghun’s arms to settle on his shoulders, then up to his jaw, tilting his head up with cupped palms so he could rest their foreheads together, his heart beating sporadically in his chest — _did he know he said that? did he actually mean that?_ “what, baby?” he cooed, only rocking his hips the smallest bit, keeping their lewd connection alive, knocking a soft whine out of his lungs, “marry me?” saying that out loud had sehyoon’s face awash with a pale blush, his chest constricting and his head feeling light as if he might faint, but all of this was in a _good_ way, almost too good, all of his frame lax and like he was where he should be the most in the world — with donghun, his arms wrapped around his body as they were making each other feel better than anyone else had. _“i don’t know if that’s a proposal, but my answer is yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______If Donghun hadn't been so fucking overstimulated, and if it had been anyone else but Sehyoon, he might've been _mortified_ that he'd said that out loud instead of thinking it, but with how his boyfriend held his face and pressed their foreheads together, cooing such loving things to him, he couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed; he enveloped him completely in his arms in a tight hug, rocking his hips up into him with a sighed moan, their close, intimate contact so natural and _pure_ that he just, he couldn't _not_ —"You're s-saying yes?" He said with a shiver, his eyes squeezing shut for a second when one particular thrust had Sehyoon clenching hard around him, milking precum out of the head of his cock to send torrid pleasure straight up his spine to his brain. Looking back up at him, he pecked his lips and continued, _"Then I'll make you happier than you've ever thought you could be, forever."_  
And with that, he picked up the pace of his thrusts to fuck Sehyoon more desperate than before, slamming up into him and groaning, his overwrought body sending his head into an out-of-control spiral. _ _ _ _ _ _

______the romance of donghun’s words and sweet actions had sehyoon’s entire being turning to mush, but before he could let his lovesick heart leap and bound over his rib cage, donghun was pulling him even closer and fucking up into him like he was a doll, the only sound he was capable of being a shuddering gasp, his chin resting in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as the pleasure overtook him like a forest fire, igniting every square inch of his skin as his insides convulsed and spasmed, desperate and edging. letting his nails dig into donghun’s back to raise welts, sehyoon let his moans get punched out of his throat as he held him close, their torsos touching offering enough stimulation to his leaking cock that his orgasm was already starting to build, his being like it was being consumed whole by the man in front of him, every thrust inside easing out a squeak and a shake of his aching, overstimulated frame until he was mindless, saying in stuttering droves, “i love you, i love you, _i love you.”_  
the romantic in him felt like he was about to burst, his eyes screwing shut further as he kissed the skin behind donghun’s ear, trailing his tongue down to leave a harsh suckle, stomach turning inside out at the imagery of his beautiful the mark would look on the brunet’s honey-dark skin. _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Ahha, fuck~"_ Donghun squeaked into Sehyoon's ear when his orgasm rushed to the precipice, the stinging of his nails scratching him only adding to it, his own touch almost tearing the teddy he was wearing from how _tightly_ he was holding him; all of Sehni's loving rambles had his throat closing up and chest so tight he didn't even know how he was breathing, the fluttering of his diaphragm turning his already red cheeks an even deeper rouge, as though he were sick. Shocks of electric fire like bolts of lightning inside his veins had his body seizing up with every buck of his waist, and as he struggled not to falter, he keened, burning his face in Sehyoon's neck, _"I love you, t-too-too, ssso close, baby—"_  
_He was going to absolutely fucking lose it with this orgasm, he just knew it, and if he was ever able to get hard again afterwards it'd be a goddamn miracle._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______“you can come inside me, i want you to,”_ sehyoon plead, donghun’s arms trembling where he held him, very obviously telling of his loss of composure; he wasn’t any better off himself, the elder’s sporadic thrusts bringing his orgasm closer and closer to the surface with a rippling, unbearable heat, not to mention the closeness and the intimacy of it all coming together to practically tear him in two, his mouth hanging open and his voice forcing out pitiful sounds that he’d never heard from himself prior — it was so, _so_ fitting that it was donghun causing them. as sehyoon cocked his hips down further, he controlled some of the pace himself, rocking his core to angle the head of donghun’s dick right into his sweet spot, his head being thrown back as a wave of unimaginable pleasure consumed his entirety, dark, raven colored hair cascading around his face as he brought donghun in to kiss him open mouthed and sweet, tongues getting tangled in the middle with the taste of rich chocolate and lust. his head was blank of any thoughts except his impending orgasm, and he knew the _second_ donghun came inside of him with those beautiful, melodic moans spilling from his lips as he felt his boiling hot cum inside of his guts, he would absolutely _lose it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______'Too much too much too much—'_  
Burying his hands in Sehyoon's hair, Donghun lost himself in the kiss they shared as he spilled over inside of him, rolling his body to ride the wave of unbearable, agonising luridity as it washed all over him, his noises muffled in his lover's mouth; his expression was twisted into one of unadulterated pleasure, his lashes fluttering from his eyes fighting the urge to roll back, his toes curling and legs twitching where they had firmly planted themselves on the bed—if he'd thought he'd come harder than he ever had before, this orgasm _completely_ overshadowed that one by a landslide. _Fucking Christ._  
Whining, he went slack against the pillows, chest heaving and hands sliding off of Sehyoon to fall to his sides, his mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath. _Ugh, he was gonna be so exhausted for practice tomorrow..._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______sehyoon could only sigh a whine at how donghun’s orgasm overtook him, mind-numbing and like he’d never felt anything like it in the _world;_ it was like watching an animal in heat finally getting the release they’d so badly wanted, and with the other’s final thrust, sehyoon kept him balls deep to milk him through it, the pulsing of his cock just what he needed for him to topple over the edge, his lips dragging down from donghun’s lips to his ear for his head to meet the crook of his neck, effeminate moans filling the air as his entire being seized up and convulsed with his orgasm. his ears rang high pitched as his eyes rolled back into his skull, everything that he’d ever known just getting completely wiped from his brain as his dick spilled cum all over donghun’s stomach, the girth of the elder buried in his guts edging on _painful_ as he rode out the surges and waves of tepid pleasure, his thighs twitching from exhaustion and his nails still boring holes into the flesh of his lover. “oh my g- _god,”_ is all he could manage to breathe, not daring separate them yet; he could feel cum start to ease down and drip out of him, the lewd sensation urging him to pull back so donghun wouldn’t feel his flush, though his hair didn’t do a very good job of hiding it. “are you... okay?”  
kind of a stupid thing to ask, but he and donghun had just fucked like literal animals, so he thought it was warranted. _ _ _ _ _ _

______It took Donghun a long while to finally come back to Earth, his ears finally ceasing to ring and eyes ever so slowly blinking open when Sehyoon's voice worked its way into his ears, shaky and sweet; he looked up and him and managed a nod, flopping him gently to the side so he could pull out of him, his dick fully soft for the first time in almost a month—he _would_ say he wasn't horny anymore, but with Sehyoon still dressed in that teddy and looking fucked out of his mind, that would be a lie. "You're amazing," He breathed, then laughed a little to himself, finding his lover's hand to hold. "We're never going that long without sex ever again."  
_Truthfully, they'd probably be fucking every day from now on, thanks to his little confession... embarrassing._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______sehyoon was thoroughly fucked raw, his breaths heavy and heart beating hard as donghun rolled him off to the side, a thin veil of sweat covering his entire frame; as he looked up at donghun with his wide eyes and heaving chest, he smiled back at the sight of his lover laughing with that smooth tone and easy praise, bringing him to purse his lips and hum. “we tried to have sex a couple of times in that time, maybe we just need to make this a regular thing,” then he scoffed, recalling the stars in donghun’s eyes as he uttered that word — _marry._ sehyoon would have probably kept it to himself to save donghun some face, but he opted against that, all of his shame and sense completely wrangled and marred by the voracious intimacy they just shared. rolling onto his back, sehyoon stared at the pretty, expensive light fixture that dangled from the ceiling, he asked with every loving edge in his tone he could muster, “do you really want to marry me?” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghun winced— _shit._ It'd been wishful thinking on his part to assume that Sehyoon wouldn't mention what he'd said, but then, he honestly didn't even know if he'd have wanted _that,_ either. _'Just keep your damn mouth shut next time, dumbass.'_  
Sitting up, Donghun rested his arms on his knees and stared at his hands as he picked at his cuticles, even though he'd just gotten a manicure, his head falling to the side—he should just say it, it really wasn't that hard. "Yes," He admitted, his heart not even getting to regulate its beating, now that he was talking about this... "I... I've thought about it. _Been_ thinking about it. I was even uhm—" He laughed at himself again, though it was barely one, right hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck, forcing himself to take a deep breath. "I was looking at rings the other day. I wanted to get you one, but I didn't know if you'd..."  
_Shut up, shut up Donghun, that's enough_. _ _ _ _ _ _

______that made sehyoon’s entire body feel warm with a familiar, almost nostalgic feeling of affection, and as he turned his head to see where donghun’s thoughts had gone since trailing off, he smiled wholly now, his bright grin overtaking his expression like a virus. _god, donghun was so beautiful, how could he ever think to be with anyone else?_ “what kind of ring?” sehyoon asked playfully, but as he inched closer to bring donghun against him, he nuzzled his nose into the brunet’s hairline, his smile not being able to cease — everything felt like as if the sun had kissed it, his spent body reanimated with the beating of his lovelorn heart, forcing him to claw at donghun to bring him as close as possible, like he wanted to crawl inside his skin and live just under the surface. “why don’t we look together? i know that’s against the rules, but i don’t think any of this has exactly been _following_ them.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Those words had Donghun whipping around in Sehyoon's grasp, his eyes wide and countenance as though he'd just been kicked in the heart, Sehni's hands on him like a spring breeze in its tenderness—he _wanted_ to look _together?_ "You actually want to?" He asked, settling his touch on Sehyoon's thigh and ribs, his throat constricting like he was being strangled; in all of the stupid, lovesick dreams he'd had of them, the ones of them going on dates, having kids, getting married, vacationing, he'd only ever kept them as just that: dreams. He'd only been looking at rings because, in every single one that he'd had, Sehyoon had been wearing the same kind each time, and he'd wanted to see if he could find it—but now, to actually have that all maybe come true, to have Sehyoon truly want something like that, he just—  
Oh God, it felt like he was going to have a heart attack. _ _ _ _ _ _

______laughing wholly now, the kind that had his head tilting back and expression lath with all of his carefree happiness, sehyoon nodded with a vigor to counteract the intensity of donghun’s reaction, the other’s unsure words and red face the cutest thing he’s ever seen to date. “i think that would be fun,” sehyoon replied as he rested his head on donghun’s chest, tapping a loose rhythm with his fingers on the other’s stomach, humming in tune with it; he knew that this was moving too fast, but being with donghun the past month has felt so _right,_ their easy intimacy and amazing compatibility impossible to ignore — marriage might be a stretch, but maybe... maybe they could be a little frivolous and too eager, just this once. “i’ve written about it before, too. the concept of marriage is one of my biggest dreams... it’s crazy to think that i already found someone i want to be with forever.” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Sehyoon seemed so _okay_ with this whole prospect, like they hadn't just started dating a month ago, but then, they'd known each other for so long; Donghun had thought back on all that time they'd spent together frequently, and in all of his memories, he'd recognised a pattern—the softness he held for Sehyoon. Even back then, he'd loved him, the kind where you want nothing but happiness for the other person, the kind that made your gut jump and forced you to laugh too loud, the kind that sat in your chest to make you suffocate if you stared at them too long.  
He'd always been in love with him, really. It just took a rather roundabout way of him figuring it out to realise that.  
"I have dreams about it," He told him as he wrapped his arms around him tighter, cuddling him closer to his chest, the closeness nowhere near enough, even as he began to pet his hair. "For the longest time, ever since we... we met. During our trainee days." _This was really embarrassing to admit._ "More often now that we're together. I think I've always loved you, Sehyoon, and I want to love you for the rest of my life, too."_ _ _ _ _ _

______even though sehyoon had been a bit marginally carefree in his words, hearing donghun admit to that had his entire being disintegrating, coming apart at the seams like he was going to burst all of his blood vessels with how they ran so full of pure, undiluted affection and love; looking up at the other, he couldn’t keep his expression from looking dopey and doting, blinking his wide eyes as he said, “i felt the same way,” he admitted, thinking back on the first time he and donghun had met, back when they both wanted to die and were ready to give up on their careers as idols — seeing him now, with so much light and purpose in his eyes, he always found himself staring, especially in this moment, as his pillowy soft visage was bathed in the sweetness they were sharing being this close and open. “being able to realize our dreams together, to be in a.c.e together, to _live_ together, it all only solidified my affection for you. i know that it’s been hard for both of us, but maybe together... it could be easy again.” then he wriggled up to leave a kiss in the valley of donghun’s shoulder and neck, trailing down to his chest and then close to his lips. “i forget the pain when i’m with you, i always have.” _ _ _ _ _ _

________All of the affection being poured over Donghun had him giggling, hugging Sehyoon tighter and nuzzling at his scalp, burying his face in it to take in all of him entirely; pushing forward, he fell with him onto the bed and wrapped himself around him, basking in all of the love like it was an ocean he could drown in. "I feel the same way, baby. That's how I know this is real."  
He'd have never anticipated that this would be the result of accidentally discovering a new kink, but then, was that truly the reason? With their history, the longing, the ease in which they'd come together like this, it was as though it was all meant to be.  
Kissing his hair, he said into it, Sehyoon's scent implanting itself in his brain like a tumor the longer they stayed so close, "Let's stay like this for a little while, hm? I've missed you."  
Really, he didn't doubt it. Not in the least._ _ _ _


End file.
